Always Here (Genji x Fem! Reader Lemon)
by SRamos23
Summary: **WARNING** **LEMON** [Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with graphic depictions of sex] Genji saves (Reader) once, and she can never forget him. Three years later and he saves her again, this time, she decides to make their time together worthwhile.
1. Genji meets Reader

Hanamura was somewhat of a mix of one of the outlying Kanto region cities and one of the popular shopping districts in Tokyo. Y/N couldn't really feel at home or somewhere new, mostly because she had only been living in Japan for two years. She had come there after learning of a mysterious vigilante that was protecting parts of Japan and had origins in Hanamura.

Y/N had come to notice the city was filled more with elders than with younger people. So there was a larger amount of negative reactions found; if at all any person was okay with an interview. However, she had to work with what she could get.

"Who do you think the vigilante is?" She asked around.

"I saw him only a few nights ago, running about on the rooftops. He's become too noisy." one old man had said.

"I don't feel safe with him around. My children like playing outside, what if he takes 'em?" a mother responded.

"What makes him unsafe? Well, we don't know who he is. It looks like he's someone trying to copy the Overwatch heroes. Those fakes aren't needed anymore." a college dropout insisted.

Y/N sighed, finding that most of the quotes seemed to only be heavy opinions instead of hard evidence. She walked to her hotel that night after another disappointing interview that was supposedly an "eye witness" account. The streets were empty and quiet, which made Y/N a little nervous. She quickened her pace, the sound of her heels surrounding the quiet and eerie neighborhood. She began to take her phone out when she noticed a figure ahead of her. She slowed down, looked around and changed her direction. She dialed her friend, already aware of the figure behind her. Her hands shook as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey sweetheart." the figure spoke out. She quickened her pace.

"Hey babe, I'm talking to you!" a hand grabbed her shoulder. Spinning her to face the man. He reeked of alcohol.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on the phone with a friend. Whatever it is I'm not interested." Y/N said in a fast but nervous tone.

"Oh come on hun, I'm not asking for much, just a li'l company," he said, his words slurred. The call went to voicemail. Her friend was obviously already asleep. She was a heavy sleeper, so there was no way she was gonna pick up.

"Oh, no. I'm not interested," she continued nervously.

"Come on babe," he grabbed her elbows, "I'll even pay you for it."

"Please let go," Y/N said, struggling to get out of the grip. Y/N started hearing laughter from the shadows.

"Come on old man, that's not how you pick up chicks." one of the figures said as they grabbed hold of her too.

"Please don't touch me," she said, trying to be firm. A few other figures appeared from the shadows. Y/N struggled to keep them away; thrashing around.

"Stop let go of me!-" she yelled out, "Help!" she cried out again and again. It was when they had her pinned to the ground that she gave in. Her mind going blank as they continued to touch her… until she heard one of the figures pulled away. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey what the hell-" one of them was cut off, dragged somewhere else. Y/N began to relax a little as the figures left to investigate what had happened to one of their friends.

"Show yourself ya bastard!" one of them yelled out. Y/N lifted herself up on her elbows.

"Oi! One of you's better turn on your light!" no one responded, only the sound of men being dragged away.

"Oi! Where Y'all going, ya cowards!" From what Y/N could hear, there seemed to be around three or so left. A muffled cry was heard as one of them was carried off into the night sky. Y/N then took the opportunity to crawl away. The last one was taken out, and Y/N quickened her pace. She was ready to stand and make a run for it but was stopped as her savior landed in front of her. She let out a loud scream and felt herself start to cry.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" she said in a rush. She continued to crawl away, looking up at the strange vigilante that was staring back at her.

"I promise not to tell anyone. If it's because of the article, I'll cancel it. I promise!" A green glow lit the man. She realized he was probably omnic. He tilted his head, in what she could only think could be curiosity.

"What is it you want from me?" she asked, in a much calmer voice than before. The omnic got on one knee to her level. Her tear streaked face reflecting the green light. However fast her heart was going didn't seem to matter as she somehow felt calm in his presence. He leaned in closer.

"I don't ask much from you, only this-" he paused, standing up and lending his hand to her. Friendship? -she thought. Y/N gasped, taking out her notebook- "Oh my gosh, you have to let me get an interview!" she looked up to see he was gone. Her hands dropped to her side. Her heart still fluttering.

Y/N had become one of the co-editors. The story of the vigilante was dropped. Y/N ended up feeling that he didn't deserve a story that was only speculating witnesses and not real encounters. Y/N was heading out to lunch with her boyfriend, though it didn't feel like it was something of a date. She already knew that the relationship was going downhill. This was just the part where they were taking the relationship to the back of the barn, a shotgun hidden behind them. She arrived at the family restaurant, sighing before plastering on a smile.

"Dave," she said approaching the table. He made a face before retreating to a mask as well. Like Y/N, he wasn't from around here. He was brought along to teach English in high school.

"Y/n," he said as if addressing a co-worker. Y/N had been getting used to it. She sat across from him and picked up the menu. Dave already had a half eaten plate in front of him.

"You already started eating without me?" She asked annoyed.

"Couldn't have been helped… I was hungry," he responded defensively. Y/N sighed, dropping the menu and pushing it aside.

"Fine, I'll just eat later." She said, almost mumbling. Dave stopped eating for a second, his expression in frustration.

"Y/N," he began, "who are we kidding?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," she stated, leaving Dave speechless. He pushed his plate aside.

"Then we should just end it… I mean, it's not like you were ever interested in the first place." he flagged a waiter, "you just wanted someone that could speak English." The waiter came and handed the check and Dave prayed.

"You can stay and eat if you want," he said before leaving. Y/N clapped her hands together and leaned her forehead in. She ate ramen from a shop nearby.

It was late at night when she and her co-workers were leaving the bar. They had all celebrated the completion of the day's quota.

"Hey, Y/N!- come join us for some karaoke!" one of them shouted, followed by loud shushing and giggling.

"Shimada, you're being too loud." one of them said giggling. Y/N turned, as she was headed towards the adjacent direction.

"No no- I shouldn't. Unlike you lazy punks, I take my work very very seriously," she said, her words slurred. She waved one last time while they booed her.

Walking alone at night reminded Y/N of the night from three years ago. The story was still sitting in her computer, untouched since that time. Y/N started to feel herself tumbling and spread her arms out to keep her balance. She shook her head a little, wondering where all the taxis were at. As Y/N continued, she passed by a couple of thugs standing around outside the convenience store. She decided to enter to buy a water and call a friend.

"Hey Mao Li," she said after the phone was picked up, "sorry for calling so late. She paid for her water and tried to stay calm as she walked out.

"It's fine, I was still up." her friend answered.

"Why are you still up?" she giggled nervously.

"I don't have work tomorrow," she sang, "but why do you sound so nervous?" she asked. Y/N kept calm as she passed another group of thugs.

"What? No, I'm not… well," she scanned the road ahead, "who wouldn't be while walking alone at night." she whispered the last bit.

"Since when do you get- Oh," her friend said humming, "Is this because of what happened three years ago?"

"What? Of course not. That happened ages ago!" she responded with a little bit of confidence.

"Come on, you remember how the case for that went down. The police couldn't find this mysterious vigilante you've become so fond of." Y/N sighed, sobering up at the memory of what she had to go through with the police.

"I haven't become fond of him, he was just... interesting…" she answered a little defensively. Her friend hummed.

"And so, you're break up with Dave had nothing to do with him?" Her friend asked; Y/N gulped and a minute of silence passed.

"I'm hanging up. Be safe walking alone." her friend said. Y/N sighed, turning her phone off. She took deep breaths, trying to keep her heart from beating too fast. Especially so when she passed a suspicious group of people.

"Hey baby!" one of them called out. Y/N rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"Yo, I'm talking to you!" he said forcefully. Y/N pressed her lips together, holding in a scream.

"Ok, ok.-" she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry. I was just distracted." she continued trying to calm the situation.

"So what was it that you needed from me?" she asked, acting kindly. The men chuckled and got closer.

"I got a friend who could use some pretty bitches like you." the same man- and what Y/N believed to be the leader of the group- said.

"I already have a job." she responded in a nervous tone.

"When we done with you, you won't have any other choice." the man said, approaching her with a grin.

Soon, they heard the sound of something flying by, landing in front Y/N's feet, and another to the shoulder of the man in front of her. Everyone screamed in a panic, backing away from the guy with what could now be seen as a shuriken. Y/N pressed her hands to her mouth, holding in a scream. She backed up like the rest, only able to watch as the rest were also picked off, with shurikens flying about, light footsteps were also heard as the thugs were lifted into the night sky or off into the dark alleyways. It was then that she caught a glimpse of her savior. A figure she recognized too well from three years ago. However, not only that, she recognized him as one of the heroes that were making a comeback recently. From what she could remember in the articles, his name was Genji. Her heart began to beat faster, not from fear, but from something else. She understood it too well and felt like such a schoolgirl for thinking the way she was right then and there. Just as Genji was finishing up the last guy, a few police sirens were heard approaching the street that they stood on. Y/N got closer to Genji, staring towards the direction of the police. Before Genji could run off towards a different direction, Y/N grabbed hold of his arm and led him away.

The two arrived at her apartment where she let him in.

"Sorry, that was a little rash…" she apologized while dropping her coat and purse, "but I really wanted to talk to you again." He stood awkwardly at the doorway as Y/N walked over to her living room.

She sat on the sofa and patted for him to sit next to her. Genji looked around, made a motion that looked like he was sighing, and took the seat.

"I don't know if you remember me," she began, "but about three years ago, you saved me from these other thugs." He sat down almost taking up all the weight on the small couch.

"You're the reporter," he stated, she nodded, "but I never saw the story you spoke of published." She exhaled and got up, leaving the room. She came back with a laptop and a notebook.

"This is where the story is," she said while handing him the notebook. On the notebook, she opened up a document titled "Mysterious Ninja vigilante in Hanamura." She sat on the floor, leaving the rest of her documents on the coffee table.

"As you can see, I only had all these weird rumors and speculated 'witnesses'," she turned to him, "so when I saw you save me with my own eyes, I felt like you should be given more credit than that." He stared at the table of documents and reached out for one with an eyewitness testament.

"I am not worthy of your praises.-" he said giving out a short chuckle, "-The man I used to be is a shameful memory that haunts me; despite what everyone else says." Y/N grabbed hold of his hand as he dropped it down.

"But you're a hero now right? I heard that you're in that new Overwatch team.-" she said, but he still didn't look convinced, "and you've saved so many people. You've saved me- twice, for that matter- surely that must count for something." She began to grip his hand tighter, hoping for a positive reaction. He only turned, giving a nod and a firm thank you. Y/N nodded and smiled. Genji's hand let go to reach for another document, she felt her heart ache. She looked over to him who was still reading her material. So engulfed in it. Her heart started to beat fast again.

"Wow, you are a magnificent writer," he commented, looking over to her. Y/N was lost in thought but began to blush as a reaction to his comment, not to mention his mysterious gaze. She covered her face with her hand, hating herself for acting like such a schoolgirl.

"Thank you, that means a lot." she could only say. He looked at her some more, noticing her strange behavior.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on her forehead. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"No. I'm not." she said, only putting Genji into panic mode.

"Come, I will take you to your room." he was preparing to lift her when she suddenly stopped him. Y/N put a hand to his cheek, or at least to where his cheek would be and stared for a moment.

"I want to ask you for something," she began, he nodded, "I want you to make love to me." She said it with no hesitation or shyness; she wanted him to believe her. When it began to look like he was going to reject her, she began to convince him.

"It could be a one-night stand. We could even blame it on the rush from earlier, plus I'm still a little buzzed, but," she pulled his hand to her chest, "please, I at least want something to remember you by." Y/N hated the fact that he wore a mask. This way, she was unable to read his expressions.

"Please," she asked, kissing the hand she still held onto. He leaned in closer, putting his hand on her back and pulling her in.

"I won't hold back," he stated firmly. She nodded and smiled. He picked her up and took her to the room.

Genji laid Y/N down softly. Y/N expected to feel soft warm hands, from experiences before but was quickly reminded of his cool metallic touch as he ran his fingers down her neck, cupping her shoulder. He was still sitting up at the edge of the bed leaning over her. He removed his mask slowly, revealing his damaged beauty. Y/N could only stare at his scarred face. She began to run fingers over the scars.

"Are you scared?" he asked. Y/N laughed a little before answering, "I'm no virgin," she cupped his cheek, "I'm not scared." She rubbed the metal around his cheek as if he could feel her soft touch.

"That's not what I mean," he said firmly. He moved his hand that was on her left shoulder and used it to support himself. She gave him a kiss, pulling him by the neck to be closer.

"If I was afraid, I wouldn't have believed in you after you saved me." She said, pulling his face to hers again. The two kissed, Genji rubbing her tongue with his. Pushing it back into her throat. Then moved to be more on top of her.

As the two continued to wrestle their tongues, Y/N put her arms around his back, pulling him closer. Feeling his cool metallic torso through her blouse. Genji started to move his hand down her body to her hips. He first rubbed before pulling out her blouse from her pantsuit. They released from their kissing, biting her lip. Now instead nipping her neck. As his hand opened her shirt and groped her left tit. Y/N cried out at the cold touch, however, this still only made her nipples more erect. Genji soon stopped leaving love bites on her neck and sat up on his knees. Grabbing her legs, he peeled off her pantsuit and panties. He began to stare at her beautiful body. Y/N was moist, though not really soaked.

"Stop staring," Y/N covered her face, "it's embarrassing." Genji curled his lips and dove in to suck on her clit.

"Genji!" she yelped out in surprise. She moved her hands to the top of his head. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She certainly didn't want to him to stop sucking on her, but she still wanted to look at him. She let him continue as he entered his tongue in and out. He continued until all of her own juices came dripping out. Continuing this with a grope and pinching of her nipples and breast. She pushed his head inwards with her hands and came quickly, letting out a scream of pleasure.

Genji moved his face upwards to meet hers.

"Don't kiss me after sucking-" her sentence was interrupted as he pressed his lips to hers. He made sure to open her mouth with his. His tongue entering and doing as before. Y/N's eyes were wide open, tasting what she believed to be herself. However, this was only a distraction as Genji ran his hand down from her breast and stomach and stuck two fingers into her pussy. The cool metallic surprised Y/N as she started to cry out in muffled moans. She gripped the back of Genji's shoulders.

"This really isn't your first time," he said, sticking a third finger in, "it's barely getting tight with this third finger," he smirked. Y/N cried. She decided to tease him too. She moved her knee up to his crotch and began to rub. Genji stopped abruptly but continued again. He spread his fingers making sure there was enough room in Y/N's pussy. He moved his free hand to Y/N's tit and began to suck the other. With all this pleasure, Y/N slowed down the rubbing.

"You're preparing me for your dick but you're not putting it in," she said, barely able to keep the moans of pleasure down. Genji smirked again and sat up. Genji removed the armor on his chest and shoulder, ripping off the skin tight spandex that hugged his body; revealing scarred human flesh. Y/N watched as Genji slipped on a condom. His dick was already up, and for a moment, Y/N caught herself thinking if it was gonna fit. Genji lifted her by her thighs, opening her up. He leaned in and penetrated her insides. She cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Genji!" she yelled out, reaching for his neck. Genji helped her hands reach him, pulling her up with his incredible strength.

"Y/N!-" he grunted as he leaned inwards some more, "it's so tight inside you!" The two began to squirm around, leaning in closer to her. Y/N felt his dick wasn't like the rest of him. It was pure human flesh, so hot and pulsing inside.

"Genji, start moving, " she said in a loving voice full of pleasure. He did as told, and began to move in and out. Slow at first, he gradually began to take a faster beat as he soon found Y/N's g-spot. She moaned out each time he hit it with his dick.

"You- Genji!-" she cried out in pleasure, "If you keep- keep hitting" she could barely speak as she was moaning heavily, "you're gonna make me cum!" She moaned and panted. Genji continued at his pace, moving his hips around and stirring up her insides. The room was filled with the sound of the bed creaking and their moans.

"Y/N!- I can't hold back!" he started to move faster, "I'm going to - cum!" Genji began to shiver as his cum began to fill the condom and expanded inside Y/N. Feeling that large bulge inside her was what caused her climax.

"Genji." She said as Genji fell to his elbows, pushing himself to her right side. They turned to one another and kissed again, their tongues turning around each other.

Genji was sitting up, his back to the board. Y/N laid her head on the bottom of his torso, hugging his stomach. Running her fingers over a few of his scars.

"Is this not uncomfortable for you?" he asked, looking down. His mask was still on the nightstand.

"It feels nice," she exhaled answering; rubbing her cheek on his cool metal. Genji's hand rested on her shoulder, using his thumb to caress it.

"I think I love you," she said, snuggling closer to his chest. The room went quiet.

The two fell asleep as three in the morning approached.

Y/N awoke to the loud birds outside. She stirred, trying to reach for Genji, out of old habit with her previous boyfriends. Not feeling him there, her eyes snapped open. She sat up and onto her knees to look around the room. She covered herself with the bed sheet as she saw the window wide open. She walked over and looked onto the street. Down below she only saw people walking around, but no sign of a metallic ninja. She closed the window and collapsed onto the floor. It was there where she saw a single feather. She grabbed it gracefully and twirled it in her fingers. She held it to her chest and looked out the window once more.

"Surely, this can't be the last time I see you again." Y/N said, smiling to herself.


	2. Extra! SFW

Young!GenjiXReader

 **A/N: Something short, sweet and sad that I wrote while you guys patiently wait for the next chapter, because the next chapter is tough to write, but this isn't. As for continuity, this chapter is completely AU and non-canonical from the main story, so view it as an alternate timeline, I guess. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **P.s. It's F!Reader, and non-erotic, so go ahead and enjoy to your leisure.**

You awkwardly stand in front of the classroom as the teacher writes your name on the blackboard. Just from looking at the student's uniforms, you can tell the groups apart.

After introductions, you found yourself hard to talk with a lot of people, after watching anime and dramas, you feared the clichés coming true. However, you later found it easy to talk with a lot of the classmates during the cleaning period. Which was inevitable as most of them were intrigued about your ethnicity and home country. It was a once in a lifetime chance for a lot of them to meet and socialize with foreigners. Even you found it surprising as a lot of the seemingly popular kids came over to you and asked you a lot about what you did for fun back home, some even asking for phrases in English. You were more than happy to oblige them with the opportunity.

Eventually, you found your group in a few sporty people: Hayaka the runner; the tall Ninomiya; and the cute but awesome pitcher Natsumi. Though you still conversed with a lot of the other classmates. Except for one. Genji Shimada. Your newfound friends had filled you in on his statistics. The handsome, rich, playboy of the Shimada clan. Always had a pretty student, either from the class or any of the classes in the school. Not grade, school. Though, of course he preferred the older third years that were practically throwing themselves onto him. Some of your friends were also caught in his net, and you could see why. He was handsome, there was no denying that, and from what you heard in the conversations in the halls, and the occasional chatter he would bring with him, he was charismatic. However, you found something unappealing. You couldn't put your finger on it, and your friends had narrowed it down to having something to with his playing around. You knew that wasn't it either. You had dealt with playboys before back home, they were hard to tame but a pleasing partner if you could snatch one. Yet, your interest didn't peek with him.

It was valentine's day, just a month after your arrival. You had the friendship chocolates prepared the night before thanks to the help from Natsumi. From what the others had told you, you expected the class to be a little hectic due to Genji's presence. Hell, Niromiya had even admitted to having chocolates prepared for him. You laughed at the thought, it was definitely going to be an interesting morning. At the entrance, you could already see the lockers filled with chocolate's and cards. In the classroom were the groups of girlfriends handing each other chocolate treats to one another in cute wrapping and boxes. Your own friends weren't excluded. Even handing you items unique to the Japanese aesthetic.

"Did you hear?!" one of the girls, a cute type, ran in with a face of disappointment, "Genji's out sick!" Afterwards, the classroom was filled with a buzz of the news, some complaints and some tactical moves to go visit his house.

"Oh no," Niromiya whimpered. Hayaka comforted her with promises of some other day. Even you admitted it was a shame to miss out on the battle for the school prince. Your friends laughed at this statement, but they couldn't agree more. The day passed with the big events of two couples hooking up and a few other confessions. Once the school day ended, you realized you were left to do the classroom duties by yourself. Genji was supposed to be your partner, but there was no helping it. You shooed your friends away to their club activities, promising to have things done before they ended. This could not be less true as the teacher took the opportunity to send you to Genji's house and hand him the day's work. You sighed, and met up with the girls to tell them what was up.

"I just need to know the way there, I think I'll be able to manage by myself for the rest of the way," you reassured them. They still gave each other worried looks and volunteered to take you halfway.

You could've never expected what his would look like. Sure, you had seen the castles in the more rural places of the country before entering into school, but this was more than just a mansion like the ones around the neighborhood. You hesitate to knock, wondering if it would even be heard. Suddenly, you hear a person coming, you want to hide, but there's nowhere to do so. A tall figure comes up to a stop in front of you. He's incredibly tall with long hair in a ponytail to his back. Normal clothes with a backpack hanging on his side. He couldn't be any older than a college student. Then you noticed it, the similar features and poster. You immediately bow and explain yourself.

"I'm… uh… Shimada-san's classmate," you stand properly, keeping eye contact, "I was asked to drop off these worksheets." You hand them over to him, but he doesn't take them.

"What the hell, I'm not gonna hand them over to him, I'm busy. You give them to him." He opens the gate, "That lazy punk is probably just playing hooky."

On the other side are two rows of men bowing down. In unison, they exclaim, "Welcome home, young master Hanzo!"

You hesitate to follow, until Hanzo turns to you with an annoyed expression.

"Well, come on." He doesn't continue until you make it past the gate and the rows of men.

"Welcome honored guest of young master Hanzo!" they shout again, almost scaring you out of your skin.

"Uh, yes, sorry for intruding," you say nervously. Hanzo leads you through the maze of halls to a room on one of the far ends of the house, in front of a garden. He doesn't hesitate to open the door. There was Genji, some chips in his mouth as he sat in front of a large flat screen playing a video game. Hanzo was right, he was playing hooky.

"I knew it," Hanzo says before leaving. He took the words right out of your mouth. Genji stands, finishing the chips in his mouth before speaking.

"Uh, hey, um…" he says, pretending to forget your name. You get a bit annoyed, but you know too well where he's going with this.

"Y/N," you say, trying to keep composure. He laughs apologizing, or seeming to, anyways. You laugh with him so you could leave as soon as possible. He holds the papers in his hands and leaves them on a desk on one of the far corners.

"Sorry for making you come all the way to Hanamura," he says, then goes for a remote control, "How about I make it up for you with a few rounds?" Though as tempting as it was to play a few rounds and make the prince crack, you wanted to leave. Only a few moments ago, did you realize why he was called prince.

"No, no, I should get going," you head for the exit, only to be stopped by a figure behind you. A strong build is what you can feel and your body shivers. You turn to see a large man in dark sunglasses and a scary looking face with scary looking scars.

"Young master Genji," he starts, "We're off to take care of some," he turns to look at you, you try to smile, "Business. We won't be gone long."

"That's fine, I have some company for the time being," he responds, looking towards you. You try to laugh, but your nervousness is overflowing. The large man leans in, observing you before grabbing your hand. A scream almost bursts out if it weren't for what follows.

"Make sure he takes his medicine, miss." He hands you a key with the label **Medicine Cabinet**. You nod as he lets go and walks off. Suddenly a hand wraps around your shoulder, pulling you back.

"Sorry if he scared you," he sits you down on his bed, "but you're safe with me." He leans in, pauses as Hanzo walks by and gives a disapproving grunt before leaving. Genji smirks and continues to lean in, passing you and getting another game off his bed.

"Let's play!"

In any other situation, you would've been a formidable opponent, however, your lack of enthusiasm caused you the game. Genji soon got bored of winning and ended up just leaving the t.v on a random station. You were more than happy to stop, but would be even happier to leave. Though you had sent a message to your guardians that you would be home late, it still didn't mean you could stay over. You look over the clock on his desk and see that it was already turning eight. You reach out for your stuff, only to be stopped by a heated hand.

"What's the rush?" he pulls you closer to him on the bed.

"It's getting late, I should really head home." You try to avoid his gaze, knowing too well where things would end up at. Then you remember the key that was still in your skirt pocket.

"Oh, that's right, you need your medicine, um." You look to him for a quick second. He looked fine, and the whole time the two of you played, he had seemed to keep his enthusiasm.

"How about I give you your medicine before I head out?" You stand, and leave your bag on a chair. As you're about to head out, you're stopped by a heavy and very hot object on your back.

"Genji?" You grab onto him, now realizing the situation with his heat, "omigosh! - you're heating up." You press your hand over his forehead, his eyes barely able to stay open. You pull him up and use yourself as a crutch to lead him to his bed. His games fall over as you tuck him in. You say a quick sorry before leaving.

"I'm gonna go get your medicine!" you shout through the hallways. Though you do get a bit lost, you're able to find the kitchen and the medicine cabinet. You don't question the need for a key in a house full of yakuza and grab the medicines that seem the best. You run back to find Genji breathing heavily under the covers.

"Come on, can you sit up?" you ask, opening the bottles. He does as you ask and you hand him the medicine with one of the drinks he had in his room.

"Thanks," he says while pulling the cover over his chest. You pull the covers a little lower, he doesn't care to defy you.

"Can you tell me if there's any cool packs or something?" you ask, opening another bottle. He points wearily to the hall.

"I think they're somewhere in the bathroom," he takes the medicine, "it's close to the living room." You stand back up and head for the direction. You recall seeing the living room and a small room somewhere. You find it and pull out a few cooling pads, nothing like the ones from home, and run back. After laying a few on his forehead you two stay silent, the only other sound is the buzzing of the T.V and his heavy breath. The rest of your night is spent running back and forth between the kitchen and his room. Exhausted, you pass out on the edge of the bed.

You later wake up to a Genji staring at you. You snap out of your daze and stand up, rubbing away any possible drool on your cheek. He hums in laughter. You notice his shirt is off, but don't bring it up. He must've gotten hot while he was sleeping.

"Sorry, you just looked too cute to wake up," he says, flattery in his tone, "Mind making me dinner?" he asks.

"That's fine," you respond. He stands and you help him, holding onto his elbow in case he falls over. You take him to the kitchen where he sits on the table. Preparing tea as you look up how to make porridge.

"I'm amazed at how diligent you've been at my care," he says, out of the blue. You smile, keeping your eyes on the pot.

"It's what anyone in this situation would do," you laugh a little, "but I bet a lot of the girls in our class would die to get the chance to nurse you back to health." You continue to stir, only catching a glimpse at his change of mood. You realized how melancholy he looked. You pout and finally bring his plate over, making sure it tasted bearable.

"I can't say I did a miraculous job, but, it could be worse," you say as you lay the bowl down. He smiles up at you sincerely, and your heart begins to ache. You think back to your first impression of him, _Not too off_.

"Thank you," he takes a spoonful, blowing at it and swallowing, "it will suffice," he answers, sincerely. You go back and start to put everything away, when Genji calls out to you.

"You're not eating, Y/N?"

"It's ok, I'll eat when I get back home," you answer, and once again, his mood changes. _What an odd thing for him to do, must be the fever_. After he's done, he insists on washing his bowl, however you remind him that he's much too feverish to do such a trivial thing. You help him back to his room and lay him down. He pats the bed for you to sit, you don't reject this gesture and do so. He grabs hold of your hand, his heat really impacting your cool fingers. He brings them up to his cheeks, caressing them.

"This feels really good." He looks at you with hazy eyes, and you can tell that he's tired. Just before he comes up close to your face, you pull away and stand up. Giving him a worried look. It's sincere, and he understands and lies back down.

"Can you stay by my side," he starts, patting the bed again, "at least until I fall asleep?" You nod and try to smile sincerely, but you're uncomfortable after where the situation almost led to. You don't sit on the bed, instead on the floor. You let him hold your hand, close to his chest. Feeling his heat resonate through the thick covers. _My, what a troublesome guy_.

After he's dead asleep, you grab your things and sneak out. Leaving a note in the foyer with the key on top. You leave, never looking back.

He didn't come back the next day, or the day after. In fact, it was a weekend after on a Tuesday when he was deemed healthy enough to come back to school. By then, however, so much of you had changed. You had gone to a basketball game with the girls. A guy there, who was in the baseball team, came up to you and confessed in front of your friends. You felt embarrassed, and he apologized for it, but you forgave him and accepted his feelings. Your first date was that weekend, and the two of you had a lot to talk about, and you even presented him with a late valentine's day chocolate. He accepted with glee. The night with Genji was pushed to the back of your mind, an easy thing to do as no one suspected you to be involved in it. You didn't have class duty on Monday, so you could walk home with your boyfriend. You assumed the duty of going to hand the day's homework and worksheets must've been pushed off to the class rep.- or at least to a girl that probably volunteered.

Then Tuesday arrived, and Genji came to school and approached you at the lockers.

"Good morning," he said with glee. You were caught off guard, but still responded.

"You didn't come back…" he said, trailing off. Following you through the halls, you could already feel the eyes on your back.

"Yeah, I wasn't asked to give you the homework and other stuff this time around." The atmosphere was awkward, and you wanted it to end. You both got to the classroom, and at your seat, he sat next to you.

"I wonder if I thanked you properly," he enthused, "you see, I can't really remember much- "

"Genji! – you're back!" A girl yelped. He was cut off guard as she jumped onto his back. You could only stare, answering despite the distractions.

"Yeah, twice I think." Your trance was cut short as your boyfriend called for you in the hall. You smiled and headed towards him. Leaving your stuff behind, the two of you walked out holding hands. More girls gathered into the room as each bustled to see Genji. You omitted the ruckus and thoughts out of your mind as you walked away. _Hopefully, he'll understand_.


	3. Second Meeting

An entire calendar year. That was how long it had been since Y/N last saw Genji. After her stages of grief, completely redecorating her apartment, and stuffing her face with okonomiyaki in Tsukishima, she finally landed herself a cute boyfriend. A South Korean descendant with a tad younger facial features than his age should allow. She couldn't complain. Life wasn't the way she had hoped it had gone, but it was still a life worth living. After some time, she became immune to the sound of the latest updates on the Overwatch team. She wasn't going to allow herself to live such a way.

Y/N was currently working on an ongoing investigation. It was always what she had lived for, to find the clues along with the cops, and bring what she believed as an exciting story to the masses. She sits at her couch in the living room, surrounded by pages of reports and case files. Looking at the evidence that she was allowed to get her hands on, only showed two possible culprits. The young wife that did it for the betrayal, or the secret mistress the old man had. The thing was, there seemed to be evidence that the mistress had disappeared a few weeks before his murder. Plus, it seemed the mistress had quite the shady background. Y/N smiled, looking at the evidence, reminded of a novel she would find at the used bookstore. She sets her documents down and reaches for her coffee. A sudden tap on one of the windows alarms her. She takes a look around, her heart beating out of her chest. Her boyfriend still wasn't home. Plus, she knew there was no way any of the neighbors could've gone into her balcony or any of the windows. Then the tap came again, and she catches sight of a figure in the balcony. A green glow shining through. Her breath is caught as she feels a depression fall over her. She places her things on the coffee table and heads for the glass door. Her heart and mind hoping it was all an illusion caused by the rain. She opened the door, his green glow shining on her face as he stood and got closer.

"Genji?" she asks in a whisper. He grabs her in an embrace and pushes the two inside the apartment. Y/N was stiff in his arms, feeling the water soaking into her clothes.  
"You're not happy to see me?" he asks, she attempts to pull away, her face scrunched up.  
"What do you think?-" she pushes him and backs away, "You've been gone for a whole year! I waited for you for eight months before I decided to move on, and now you come back!- thinking you can just give me a li'l hug and everything will be ok?! I don't think so!" she begins to pace, almost stomping, and mumbling cusswords.  
"I know, but I can explain," before he can say anything more, she burst out into false laughter.  
"You think that'll work?" she almost wanted to cry, but held it in, moving towards the couch. She felt a fire burning in her throat.  
"I wanted to come back… but… but things… they got so busy, and Winston, my friend from the Overwatch team, he wanted to bring back the team together. So I had to follow up on him about his plans. And-" he stopped, realizing nothing was working. He came in closer to hold her shoulders. Holding her close so that she could believe him. However, she couldn't and went limp looking away. She was almost grateful he had his mask on.  
"Leave." was all she said. He obeyed her wishes and backed off into the balcony. She turned around catching sight of him jumping off.

"At least leave like a normal person!" she yelled out.  
"Quiet down!" one of her neighbors yells back. Y/N clapped her hands to her mouth and retreated back to her apartment. Her boyfriend came back an hour later before they can exchange words, she kisses him and leads him to the bedroom where they have sex. They are, however, completely blinded to the cyborg ninja that watches from a distance.

The next morning, Y/N 's office is in panic mode. People making calls and looking through the archives. She hardly has a chance to make it to her desk before an intern approaches her and leads her away to the editor-in-chief's office.  
"What's going on? Is Gojira finally surfacing from the bay?" she asks with a sarcastic tone in her voice. The Editor laughs with a hum.  
"It's even better." he lays out an old article, "One of the old Overwatch team members has revealed himself, and has agreed to help the police on the mafia successor's murder case," he responds with glee in his voice.  
"What? Which one?" Y/N faked her excitement, not wanting to hear his name. After all, there was no chance that it could not be him.  
"The Green Ninja… uh… I believe he was called, Genji something-or-other?" He responds. Y/N sighs, her heart beating faster. She slouches forward, her palms meeting her face.  
"Let me guess," she began and sat straight, "since I'm working on the case, you want me to-"  
"Get an interview," they say in unison. She whines and attempts to wiggle her way out.  
"But won't the police be keeping him under wraps?"  
"Even if they had planned to, he already outed himself." he turns on the volume on the television to a news channel where an anchor was reporting further on the news of the Green Ninja. Even mentioning parts of the previously known sightings from years back.  
"Hey, weren't you working on a story of the vigilante of Hanamura, similar to this one, a few years back?" he asks, turning to her and muting the T.V. Y/N shrugs and plasters a fake smile.

"That story fell pretty flat back then, so I dropped it," she responded with a nervous tone. The Editor hums turning back. Y/N drops her chin into her palm, clicking her nails on the armrest.

"So why is it so bad to get an interview?" Mao-Li asked. The two had decided on a ramen noodle dinner date as she had finally finished up a story that was to be published the next day.

"I mean, didn't he save you twice? And didn't you- ahem- take him to your bed?" she says, lowering her voice.

"Yeah, but then he goes off the grid for a whole year without sending me any sort of message," she grumbles, "not even a reassurance about where he was."

"Wasn't he gone for three after the first time?" Mao-Li asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That was different, that time we didn't know each other, the second time, however… Oh God! I even told him that I loved him!" Mao-Li giggled at her response. Frustration displayed over her face, Y/N faceplants on the table. She gasps and lifts her head up to Mao-Li.  
"Can't you do it for me? Please?" She pleads, throwing in puppy eyes for an extra kick.

"Heh, you're joking right?-" she examines, giving her a sour look, "I just finished a big article and I have to plan on the next one that I have to turn in next week. I don't have time to help you play hooky." Y/N leans back, the mood became heavy, and the customers around them were embarrassed to be able to hear their every word.

"It's not playing hooky, it's a really good and amazing friend helping another friend," she begs in desperation to lighten the mood. Her friend didn't budge, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. As her eyebrow raised, Y/N gave in.

"Fine." she sighed.

The two came out of the restaurant a little too drunk. Giggling to themselves and stumbling around.

"You comin' to my place or what?" her friend asked. Her apartment was closer, but Y/N, though completely drunk, found it unnecessary. She pulls out her phone dialing for her boyfriend.

"Imma call Kang-Min," she giggles a little, "I think he's gonna be mad." She stretches the last vowel until Mao-Li laughs alongside.

"Then do you want me to wait?" Y/N blew a raspberry at the thought and laughed.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it," she sang. Mao- Li nodded doubtedly, but went with it anyway. She waved and headed for her way home. Y/N didn't wait long for her boyfriend to arrive. She immediately gave him kisses as thanks, Kang-Min only capable of releasing a few laughs out of awkwardness, the pungent smell of alcohol on her.

"My day was so long and boring!" she sighs, stressing her words. He hums in sympathy.

"I heard about it, that Overwatch guy, right?- bet it's gonna be tough," Y/N was half asleep in her seat as they conversed. Leaning on her arm to try and get comfortable.

"You know, I actually knew the guy," she said in a melancholic state of mind, "I met him, like a year ago, but…" she stopped, depression taking over. She stays quiet for a minute or two before pasting a smile over her scowl.

"It's nothing, it was so long ago," she replies with a sadness to her tone. Though it couldn't convince him, he decides not to pry. Instead, he smiles, too, to reassure her and begins to chat about literally nothing. Y/N smiles as she's able to relax with their small chat. She can't define it if was peaceful or awkward, but nonetheless, she didn't really mind things being the way they were.

They arrive home where Kang-Min rushes to the kitchen for his udon, possibly already cold. Y/N has already calmed down, only a small buzz left over. Having just eaten, her boyfriend suggests a bath. Y/N giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Will you draw the bath and join me?" she asks in an evocative voice. He chuckles and pulls closer to him.

"An intriguing invitation, but," he draws closer to her lips, "you owe me dinner." He turns back to look at his obviously cold noodles. Y/N giggles, tapping his chest.

"I'll heat them up while you draw my bath," she grabs the plate, but changes her tone, "then you have to join me before the water goes cold." He chuckles again dropping his head and goes to the bathroom. Y/N leaves the plate in the microwave before she can turn the machine on, a tap echoes in the apartment. She freezes, slowly moving her gaze to the balcony door. The green, glowing figure standing there, stalking the room. She glances over to the bathroom and waits to hear the water run. As soon as it sounds safe, she takes a few quick strides to the door. Once opened, she pushes Genji out to the balcony. The cool air prickling her skin.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers as if her boyfriend could somehow still hear her outside.

"I wanted to try again," he responds with a serious tone. Y/N is drawn aback but decides to listen. She gestures him to continue.

"A lot of things happened when I was away, and I can see that it wasn't just for me," he says while nodding his head towards the inside of the apartment, "after what we did, when I sat on your bed, I thought of it only being a one time thing. However, it got more complicated that morning, as I realized I wished to see you again. Maybe not soon, but someday," he begins to rub her arms, brushing away the goosebumps, "That's why I left you that feather."

Y/N shies away, her cheeks flushing.

"I kinda threw that...away…" she says in a low voice glancing at the corner of the balcony. Though he hesitates, he waves his hand away to dismiss it.

"It's alright, I don't blame you," he sighs before continuing, "So, I had the thought of seeing you again for a long while. It couldn't be met because-" They're interrupted as Kang-Min opens the door, signaling for Y/N's bath. She pushes Genji further back before speaking.

"Look, we'll talk later," she glances back to the door, he hasn't come out yet, probably waiting for her. He holds her shoulders to get her attention, then reaches for something on his back.

"Don't lose it this time," he says, handing her a single feather, much like the one from the first time. He jumps off the balcony, giving her one last look. After he's out of sight, she drops the feather and heads back in.

"Sorry, sorry, I was outside," she responds with a giggling smile as she heads for her room, grabbing a change of clothes.

Later in her bath, Kang-Min comes in as he promised, she's already bathing by the time he comes in, but she still helps to scrub his back. He joins her in the tub and Y/N complains how she's already pruning.

"What took you so long?" she teases.

"Well sorry, darling, but one must take their time when eating udon." They laugh, but it goes silent quickly.

"Work was hard?" he asks, continuing their conversation from before. She nods, splashing the water a bit.

"Guess who my boss put to interview the guy," she points a thumb towards herself.

"It can't be all bad," he runs his fingers through her hair.

"It's just gonna be hard to talk to him," she responds in a vague tone.

"Are you drunk?" She laughs in response, standing and drying quickly, cringing at the feel of the wet clothes on herself.

"Why are you running out?"

"Because someone forgot to get his change of clothes." she teases, he jumps out, stealing her towel and runs out of the bathroom.

"No, Kang-Min," she runs out to chase him, "the neighbors will see you!" Covering only his junk, he hastily moves across the living room to the bedroom, locking the door.

"Come on, at least give me back my towel, my hair's wet!" She yells through the door, unable to stop her laughter. After a moment of nothing, she knocks and pleads again.

"I'll catch a cold, this isn't funny anymore," ironically, she giggles at the end of her words. He cracks open the door and hands over her towel. As soon as she gets a hold of it she drops it, crying out in disgust.

"You got it all soaking wet!" He laughs on the other side of the door. She goes outside with a blanket to hang the towel. The feather she had dropped only a few steps away from where she stood. She finally picked it up and headed back inside.

Y/N waited in the interrogation room. Pestering the police to get an interview, they could only agree on the terms to have the interview in the precinct where they could keep an eye on their activity and on what Genji was revealing. Genji looked at her with what was perceived as a creeping satisfaction. Y/N brought out her notebooks; one with her questions and another for the answers he gave.

"O.k, do you mind if I record everything?" she asked- her professional tone the only thing there.

"Go ahead," he answered cheerfully. Y/N brushed it off and continued. She started the tape and stated her name and the date, then asked Genji to do the same. He only gave his first name, and though Y/N asked him to speak his full name, he insisted to only his first name.

"First off, can you perhaps share why you had come back to Japan?"

"Do you want the truth, or what you want to hear?" he asked, she looked at him in confusion but still answered in all common sense.

"Preferably the truth, but I guess I'll take either one." He leaned in, letting the pause on for almost a minute.

"I came back to see you, Y/N. I wanted to see you again."

"You think that's what I wanted to hear?" she huffed, leaning back in her seat. There was a low chuckle, barely audible through his mask, Genji continued.

"No, it's the truth, what you want to hear is that I grew an admiration for my homeland after being gone for so long. And upon hearing of something as tragic as this, I knew I had to lend a hand in some way." Y/N wrote as fast as she could, catching his last words.

"But," she looked up from her notebook, "this isn't a tragedy. A Yakuza member was just killed. It sounds more like poetic justice." He shook his head in silence.

"Not for me it isn't," he answered firmly. Y/N caught his words, then continued.

"So you're saying you're lending your services to this investigation because it hits close to home?"

"You could see it that way, but I prefer the answer that there's a journalist I want to impress." Y/N could hear the smile behind his mask. She scowled and looked away.

"I'll just put down a yes," the room grew quiet afterward until she continued with her questions, and the two seemed to set aside jokes and flirts, focusing on work. He was serious now, and so was she. He had to leave as soon as they were done, but Y/N continued in the room with the other officers. They joked and attempted to flirt with her to avoid the questions too difficult for them to answer. She led them away from any interest they might have in her.

That night, before her boyfriend was home, Y/N replayed the recording of the interview from earlier. Repeating Genji's words, echoing in the empty room.

"I came back to see- to see you- came back to see you-" she paused it, pulling her legs to her chest, leaning her head in. Her heart stuttered, and her hands shook.

"You jerk," she said in a low voice.

It was Saturday and YN decided to get some work on her article. Her boyfriend wasn't home, having gone on a trip with old college classmates. Finishing her sentence, Y/N stretched her arms and yawned. Letting her head lean back and hang, she stared at the wall in a dazed manner. She jumped out of her seat and walked over to her fridge. Finding nothing that could satisfy her mild hunger, she grabbed her keys and bag and headed out.

She walked around the shopping district, looking for a cafe or a restaurant. At the window of a cafe, she noticed on the next block a gathering. Her journalist curiosity got the better of her and she went to investigate. A police officer stepped out of his partoller and cleared the crowd to make way for him. She tapped the shoulder of a guy in front of her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't know, everyone just started gathering after a loud crash came from the alleyway." She looked over the crowd's heads or was at least trying to. She then caught glimpse of a gray armor. Then a familiar head. She pushed through the crowd, apologizing to every person.

"Genji," she said, winded and attempting to pull herself out of the crowd. The police officer caught glimpse of her and rolled his eyes and huffed. Genji heard her second cry and pulled her out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'd like to know as well," the officer budged in. She scowled at the officer and responded to Genji first, "I can ask you the same thing but," she looked to the officer again, "it looks like I'm unwelcomed."

"No no," he answered before the officer could. After he glanced and nodded at him, Genji led her away to the opposite side of the alley, wrapping an arm around her and slightly pushing her to one side of the alley.

"Just some trouble when I was looking for clues," he finally spoke once they were out of earshot from the inbound officers. As they continued, Y/n noticed the white sheet a lump on the ground. She covered her mouth, pulling her hands out of Genji's grasp. He mumbled something incoherent, something along the lines of, "Didn't want to see." He continued to pull her along until they were on the other side with some other officers. He talked to them a bit, Y/n still entranced over the dead body on the ground just a few meters away from her. Once Genji finished, he walked her home, avoiding crowded areas so as to not draw a crowd. He was in his signature armor after all. Y/n didn't mind having to go back home, having lost her appetite after the encounter earlier. Out of politeness, she invited Genji in, which he eagerly accepted. Especially since she knew he didn't seem so keen on leaving her alone.

"I'm guessing your boy-" he paused suddenly, then continued quietly, "boy… boyfriend… isn't in." He was quiet again, Y/n couldn't figure out why. She invited him to sit while she cleared her table and prepared some tea for them.

"So why was there a dead person in that alleyway?" she asked as she waited for the water to heat. No response at first until Y/n worked her journalist magic, "I already figured you had a hand in his untimely demise, but I want to know what exactly the reason for that was." She poured the tea into two different cups. He laughed a little, then answered her.

"I was chasing him down earlier, the bastard would rather die than tell me anything."

"So you still haven't figured anything out?" She asked, handing him a cup.

"No." He sounded disappointed. She took the seat next to him, very much aware at the short distance between their shoulders.

"But pushing that guy to give you answers wasn't the best of ideas. What if you got into trouble with the police?" She asked, concern brimming on her face. He chuckled and relaxed his posture. "It's not anything I'm not used to." Y/n squinted her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Had he been on the other side of the law before?

"Whatever, but still, what are you gonna do?" She asked, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything too extreme, and also for the sake of getting something extra for the story.

"Are you asking me because you're concerned or because it's the story?"

"A little bit of both," she answered with a small smile, covering her lips. He reached over and held her hand in his mechanical one. Rubbing her palm with his thumb in a circular motion. He brought it closer, to his faceplate where Y/n imagined was his lips. Her cheeks began to tint a light pink. She made an attempt to pull her hand away but was stopped as he spoke.

"Will you ever believe me?" he asked. She took her hand back and stood up as her phone rang. She took a deep breath before taking a glance at him, then answered.

"Hey, babe," she answered in a cheery tone. She walked over to her small kitchen, keeping an eye on Genji. She watched as he removed his mask. Thinking back, she hadn't seen if he at all changed underneath that mask.

"Anyways, what are you up to?" he asks, Y/n takes a moment to decide her answer.

"I worked on the story a little bit. I went out and found Genji in the street! You know, the one working with the police recently?" She said as if it was the most bizarre thing in the world. Genji turned his head, giving a skeptical expression. She took note of his facial features. Remembering that first time he took off his mask. His scars were still there. He hadn't looked that old before, but now he looked to be possibly older than Y/n. Then again, the last time she saw him they were in her dimly lit room. She returned to the conversation with her boyfriend. He promised to be back by Monday, if possible, by Sunday night. She hung up and relaxed, the stress of trying not to tell him anything too conspicuous.

"You seem to be very open with your boyfriend," he said in an aloof tone. She rolled her eyes and went to look through her fridge.

"You still haven't answered me," he said much closer. Y/n turned around to find him standing at the end of her counter. His mask was off, and he was staring her down.

"Look, there's a lot of complications, ok? It's not that I hate you, but-" He stepped closer, anxious at her next words. She thought things over carefully.

" But!- that doesn't mean I want to get back to whatever it is we used to have." He still moved closer, backing her into her sink. Placing both hands on the counters on either side.

"Remind me what it was we used to have?" Their noses are almost touching. Another move and he could claim her as his again.

"Don't," she said in a low but firm voice. He ignored it and leaned in to kiss her. Y/n pressed her lips down, refusing entry. Yet, his still nibbled on her lips to convince her. She shut her eyes, and he entered. As he continued passionately, Y/n stood frozen, finally opening her eyes and staring at him, waiting for it to be over. He moved his head away, in shock he saw Y/n glaring at him. She turned away and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Leave." He backed away, grabbed his mask and left, this time through the front door like a normal person. As soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps, she rushed to the bathroom to wash her mouth. She worked on the story a little more. Took a long and steaming shower and fell asleep almost immediately after lying in her bed.

Kang- Min came back later on Monday. To celebrate his return and her accomplishment with the story, they decided to eat out. Though he didn't take much to drink, she swallowed a few bottles full of beer. Complaining that she deserved it for her hard work. He laughed in agreement and let her do as she pleased. The two being mostly drunk walked back home, where her boyfriend took a shower first and Y/n prepared some tea. She turned on the television, the news channel in the middle of a breaking news.

"So far, there hasn't been a total number of deaths, but police so far have said that it's impossible to say so early as there hasn't been a sound of gunfire. As you can see behind me, there is a large crowd growing, and police are trying their best to keep them at bay in hopes of keeping them safe from any harm."

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. Leaving the water to heat up, she sat on the couch and concentrated on the report.

"Thank you Okino-san. In case any of you are just tuning in, there appears to be a hostage situation in the Sanada clan mansion. They are keeping what seems to be people that were indebted to the clan inside. This is all due to the recent murder of the clan leader Hiro Natsume. He was the clan leader of a rival gang. Police believe this clan is keeping the killer in sanctuary inside the mansion. The hostages were pulled in to keep the police from using their firearms. We can only pray and hope that the civilians inside will be kept safe." Kang-Min steps out of the bathroom with only his pajama pants on.

"Why so intense?" he asks, then looks over to the tv where there was a helicopter shot of the clan's mansion. She glances over at him, with a look of disappointment.

"Maybe you'll be able to edit some things before it's turned into the printing company," he said taking the seat next to her. Suddenly a flash passes by the screen as people yell and loud chatter is heard. The camera then shifts attention to the reporter at the scene.

"We are just learning that someone has just entered. No one was able to catch a glimpse of the person, but the police are saying it could be the Overwatch team member Genji-" Y/n stands up immediately. Kang-Min looks up at her in confusion.

"Y/n?" He asks. She snaps back out of her trance. She turns to him as if looking at an intruder. She heads towards the door.

"I gotta go!" Is all that she says before shutting the door.

Though still a little tipsy, Y/n was able to make it to the mansion. She immediately rushes out of the car, heading to where the crowd was gathering. She excuses herself as she moves through the crowd, then is able to tap an officer that was barricading the crowd.

"Officer, can I please get a quick interview?" He takes quick glances, then turns back, rolling his head.

"Ma'am please, we are quite busy," he pushed back as some of the people there started to push forward.

"No, it's about the person that just went inside. That was the one helping you out wasn't it?"

"I can't answer that, you'll have to look for someone else after we've taken care of the situation," he said, glaring at someone behind her. Y/n clenched her jaw.

"Can I speak to your supervisor, then?" she asked, trying to keep calm. He shook his head and repeated the same phrase as before. She sighed and backed out of the crowd, glowering at the officer. She went to look around, finally finding an alleyway filled with trash. Piled high enough for her to climb over the wall. She maneuvered her way to the top, careful not to topple anything. Luckily, she was wearing a pair of jeans, so swinging her legs around wasn't too difficult. Finding herself in a garden, she stayed near the wall and away from any of the opened doors. She heard faint sounds of footsteps. They came closer, Y/n ducked and hid behind a few large rocks.

"Where are you, you ninja freak!" a man's voice was heard.

She wore a heavy wool coat, her hair in a high and fat bun. Y/n noticed that her hands shivered slightly.

"Get up!" she demanded. Y/n sat there frozen in place. Having a gun pointed at her was scary in itself, but having the armed person be shaky with the firearm was scarier.

"Don't you understand Japanese!- get up, now!" Y/n did as told and got up. The lady gestured for her to get into the room. She turned, removed her shoes on the grass and got into the room.

"What're you doing, Yuki?" the booming voice asked. Inside, she could finally see to whom the voice belonged to. A large man, thinning hair, heavily dyed to a jet black. He carried a large rifle, or what seemed to be large, his own hands made the thing look dainty.

"I found her creeping around outside," the woman, assuming to be Yuki, answered.

"She looks foreign," he said, intrigued and coming closer. Y/n hunched her shoulders as if to hide in them.

"Yes, I don't think she understands Japanese." Y/n, bit her bottom lip, to keep herself from speaking. If they knew she could understand them, they would, no doubt, do something worse than keeping her as another hostage.

"We'll take care of her later," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling to a far end corner, he then pointed his gun towards the ceiling, "we still have a pest to take care of." They both huddled together, holding their weapons up.

"You should drop your weapons, they'll be of no use to you," Genji's voice spoke. The three of them looked around. Suddenly he yelled out something too loud for Y/n to fully comprehend. He dashed into the room and started fighting the big guy. Yuki grabbed hold of her, pushing the gun barrel to her cheek. Her grip wasn't that strong and she was still shaky; Y/n was able to elbow her in the stomach and pull herself free. Yuki glared at them. The big guy was down for the count. Y/n came closer and asked, "Are you the one who killed that yakuza boss?" The lady laughed, then pointed the gun to Y/n. She backed away and Genji got stiff.

"Of course I did," she sneered; she pointed the gun to Genji and shot at his arm, close to his shoulder, penetrating what could be counted as flesh. Y/n rushed over to him, the blood oozing out of the corner of his armor, but he pulled her behind him and wasn't able to catch much of anything else. They looked over to Yuki, already peeling off one of the tatami mats. Underneath was an outline of a hidden door, a latch that Yuki pulled open and fell through.

"Should we go after her?" Y/n asked, Genji was no longer holding her behind him and was now gripping his injured arm.

"No, she has nowhere to run. The police will eventually catch her," he said, a whine came out from behind his mask, "there's no one to protect her anymore, the old man is down for the count," he gestured to the large man, "the police are gonna end up taking him away." Y/n stared at his injury, she saw a robe lying on the ground, took the belt and helped Genji wrap the cloth around his forearm. They held each other's hands and walked back to where the hostages were tied, blinded and gagged.

"Hold on," he whispered, he took a step forward, "you'll have to give up now, "he spoke in a much louder voice, "Sanada is down, and the police are making their move inside the mansion." Suddenly, there were men and a few women that shuffled in. They all came closer to Genji and bowed, laying their heads down to the floor.

"Help us free the hostages and I might consider getting a lighter punishment," he continued, in a demanding voice. They all got back up and freed the people, leading them to the entrance. Genji reached his uninjured hand to Y/n, without hesitation, she took it. Outside, the police were already cuffing the members, while a few medical aides rushed to the hostages. Y/n was taken away to one of the ambulances, where she was checked for any injuries. After she was cleared, she searched through the crowd for a sign of Genji. Suddenly, someone in front of her gasped and pointed at something behind her. She turned to see a line of people, in matching uniform, move in. One person, a blonde Caucasian woman with a staff and small wings on her back, approached Y/n. She felt shocked by the sudden gaze at such a beautiful person.

"Do you know if there is a Genji somewhere around here?" she asked, Y/n shook her head, almost frozen in place. She looked disappointed but quickly changed her expression.

"Are you injured, I can provide medical assistance," she added, holding up her staff. Y/n shook her head and was able to speak this time.

"No, thank you. I've just been checked on." The woman smiled, wished her well and flew to her teammates. Y/n took a double take, as did a few of the other bystanders. Only Genji would have outlandish friends. She thought to herself. After not finding Genji, she left the scene. Sobered, she had no issue driving back.

She arrived home, making her way to the apartment at a slow pace, thinking things over. She sighed before opening the door, what was a girl to do? On the other side, she saw a large suitcase standing by, a duffle bag, and Kang-Min, with his backpack and coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a confused tone. Kang-Min sighed and handed her a pair of keys.

"I'm moving back with my parents," he answered, taking a long breath. Y/n got a little scared.

"What, did something happen to them?" she asked anxiously.

"No, they're fine. I'm leaving because…" he hesitated to say the words, but they still spilled out, "because there's no, point." She shook her head, trying to understand, repeating his words in her head.

"What're you talking about?" She shut the door behind her.

"I saw, on the t.v," he said, defeat in his tone. Something in her head clicked, she remembered about the holding hands.

"Genji?- but he's the subject of my piece, you don't need to worry about anything like that," she lied but Kang-Min could see right through it.

"But I do," he exhaled in frustration, "remember how we met?" he asked, a little more calmly. Y/n nodded.

"Mao Li." Then she gasped a few seconds after saying her name. She leaned against the door.

"Before we met, Mao Li told me about the guy you hooked up with," he chuckled, "the story was so far out, I thought she was just playing a trick to make me nervous." He no longer smiled and looked towards Y/n.

"I wanted to tell you, honest. But I had doubted that he would ever come back, let alone still want something," she tried to explain, there was no easy way to make the blow less painful.

"Well, he's getting what he wants," he pulls out a brown feather, it didn't look like the recent one Genji had given her.

"I think he left you this for a very good reason," he hands it to her, and Y/n takes it. Kang-min grabs his suitcase and leaves.

Y/N sat on her couch, the t.v on, but mute. She thought to herself about Genji. They had solved the case, and surely he was going to go back to the Overwatch team after this. Her mind wandered to the possibility of him being a normal man. How their lives would be so different as they could have a normal relationship together. However, she went back to the reality that if it weren't for him being the way he was, he would've never saved her that night, already four years ago. In fact, remembering back to what he had said during their second encounter, it seemed as though their lives would've never collided. Especially not in the way that had created so much spark between the two. Her tears began to roll, and her eyes wandered to the television where the team was being interviewed. No sign of Genji, however. That's how it was, then. The last thing the two talked about was how she supposedly didn't love him. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob. A few minutes later, as her small cries became less and less, the doorbell rang. In no hurry, Y/N walked over to the door, rubbing away the tears.

"Y/N?" the voice said. Y/N froze, her heart beating rapidly.

"Y/N, you home?" he said again. Y/N quickened her pace and pressed her cheek to the door, hearing the hum of his body armor. He called out again, Y/N didn't respond. She put on a brave face and opened the door. He wasn't wearing his mask; a wide smile across his face, ready to speak. Y/N hurried her hand to his lips, her face full of surprise. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him inside; he closed the door. He ran his fingertips over the streaks of her tears. Then caressed her jawline. She stretched her feet in order to reach the corner of his lips where she left a mark. He leaned in closer to her as she reached to kiss his brow. He lifts his head for a slight moment before going down to her lips again and giving her passionate kisses. He picks her up and walks over to her room. Lying her down first, he proceeds to remove her clothes and his plates of armor. Slipping her out of her shirt, he begins to hold her breasts, softly rolling them. They both sit up, and Y/N continues to remove her pants and panties; he clips off his armor, revealing a half body of flesh and machine. She runs a finger across his collarbone. From his hardened human self to his more rigid cold body. She attempts to take it all in, unlike the time before when they were too preoccupied to really get a look at each other. However, he's more of a wild animal, hungry for her flesh. He pins her down, almost as if hiding his body. She runs her fingers over the parts of his head, still filled with hair, and gasps as he begins to nibble on her breast. After they've become erect, he slowly moves down to her clit. Dribbling on it before licking and sucking it. Y/n moans with pleasure, pushing Genji's head inside. He complies and starts to insert his tongue.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for months," she says in between kisses, "I kept wondering when you were gonna come back."

"I'm sorry," he responded, "I promise that I won't be gone for more than two months." The two suddenly stopped as she looked at him with disappointment.

"Two months?" she asked, about to get up from the bed. Genji sighed and held her arm before she could go anywhere.

"I'll leave contact information, so you'll always know where I am." He starts to kiss her stomach, pulling her closer to him. She caresses the crown of his head before getting on her knees. In a much better mood, she tries to remove the cup on his crotch. He hesitantly helps, revealing a not yet erect dick.

"Guess I'll have to do with what you give me," she says before pulling on his dick. Licking one hand before continuing to pull, feeling the pulse as his veins tried to help her in standing it up.

She stopped before he could get anywhere close to climaxing, standing up as Genji held her hips and pulled her on top of him to the center of the bed. The two kissed passionately, keeping a beat as Y/N was about to insert his dick into her. He stopped suddenly, pulling away.

"Wait, don't you have a condom?" She barely let him speak as she tried to steal a few kisses.

"I didn't prepare, sorry," she responded, attempting to get closer. He pulled away and sat up. Crawling off the bed as Y/N tried to catch him.

"I'm sorry, we can't continue," he said firmly. She locked her arms around his waist, stopping him.

"It's okay," she pulled him closer to her chest, "I'm on the pill, and," she stood on the bed, leaning over him, "I trust you." She tried for some more kisses, sticking her tongue out and gently licking his lips, demanding entrance. He pulled away once more.

"No, I couldn't," his voice was hesitant, but serious nonetheless. She grabbed hold of his hand and held it to her chest, letting him hear her heartbeat. A quick pace that was not slowing down, and Y/N looked at him with eyes full of need. He hadn't noticed before, but every kiss that she laid on his lips had seemed wanting.

"Don't reject me, Genji, I'm begging you," she leaned in close, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered, "I need you right now." He complied and laid her onto the bed. She insisted on being top, and he didn't complain. Holding her hips, she inserted his dick into her. Y/N moaned with every slight movement. This was nothing like their first time. She gives him a reassuring smile and a few kisses before she can find her rhythm. Her body moves slowly at first, going back and forth. Finding her g-spot, she gasps at the feeling. She smiles again, almost giggling. He pulls himself up and begins to kiss her. Impatient, he starts to move his own hips faster than her pace. They part lips as Y/N gasps for air, he slows as he could feel his climax closing in. She takes control once more and moves in her steady pace, her womb feeling every touch of his dick.

"I'm gonna cum!" he howls out, trying to take his dick out. She rejected it and slammed herself down, pushing him further deep inside of her.

"It's okay, you can cum inside me," she could barely speak, as her voice could only manage moans and gasps. The two kissed, their pace becoming quick, his hands all over her as he tried to move her hips around. The two finally climax and cry out. Y/N collapsing onto him, cheek to cheek, his seed pouring onto the bed sheets.

The two laid on the bed covered by the cool sheet. Genji's head sleeping on Y/N's breast as she caressed his jawline with her fingertips smiling and leaving a kiss at the crown of his head.


	4. It's not a one-night-stand! I promise!

It was an early evening with the temperatures up in the 20° C. Y/N was drinking a cold beer, resting it on her chest every now and again as the heat waved over her. She wore jean shorts and a black tank top. There was no work, despite being a Tuesday, mostly due to the lack of activity as of late. Lying on her couch, she began to drift, the cold beer no longer keeping her cool, she placed it down and moved to her side to nap. Suddenly she heard a ring at the doorbell. She doesn't immediately snap awake, and instead trods over to the door-a bit grumpy. Opening the door, Y/N's heart begins to beat fast as her lover stands there, his mask removed and a bright smile on his face. She jumps onto him, Genji barely able to catch her in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he brings them inside. Y/N doesn't hesitate to kiss him over and over, her smile emulating through each kiss. Genji sits on the couch with a loud thud. The two continue to make out, but Y/N stops for a moment, reaching to remove her shorts. Genji grabs hold of her hands to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asks, fear in her voice. He leaves a kiss on her lips to reassure her there was nothing wrong but didn't let go of her arms.

"I don't want this to become a habit. You're not a casual affair for me, and I want this relationship to be serious." Y/N smiled and lifted her arms to his neck.

"I understand, I got a little ahead of myself, I'm sorry." She smiles apologetically and the two continue to kiss. Due to the placing of metal on Genji's neck, she isn't able to leave love bites, but Genji more than enjoys his privilege. Instead, Y/N sits on his lap, petting the nape of his neck wondering if he could feel any sort of human touch. Suddenly he stops, staring at a magazine on her coffee table. She turns to look in the same direction.

"Oh," is all she can manage. On the cover was a creep shot of the team leaving some sort of pub in a western country, Genji's and Angela Ziegler's heads highlighted in a bubble, looking at one another. The words " **Secret romance in Overwatch teammates?** " in big poppy letters.

"I'm subscribed to the magazine.-" Genji grabs the magazine, "It arrived earlier today, but I haven't really read anything on it." His face is stoic as he looks it over and flips the pages. When he finally reaches the page with the article and even more creepshots, he looks her square in the eyes.

"I hope you believe me when I say that there is nothing between us," he explains, honesty in his words. She pulls his face closer to hers and says, "I believe you. -" she then frames his head between her hands, keeping their eyesight going, "but if I learn that there used to be something between you two prior to and or during Overwatch, I'd die of jealousy," she says in a more serious tone. Then smiles, easing her grip, singing a just kidding and adjusts herself more comfortably on his lap.

"But seriously speaking, I think I'll just end up insecure and nervous," she answers truthfully this time. He hooks her by the waist and pulls her closer, leaning his head over hers.

"I wouldn't, I would die of jealousy before I could ever bring myself to confront the man that peaked your interest more than me." She laughs after hearing this from him.

"I don't think you have much competition." She strokes his chin as he leans closer to her lips.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asks while pulling herself up. He thinks about it for a second.

"I just wanna lay down, too jet lagged to do anything important." She laughs, letting him lie on top of her. He was wearing civilian clothing, his mechanical parts peaking out of the neckline of his pullover. She held him as if he was a small child. He really was tired, it only took around 10 minutes for him to fall asleep. However, soon enough, it became impossible to lie underneath him. She at least wanted to move around so as to get some cool breeze through their limbs. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to wake him up. She smiled it away and let him sleep.

They woke up later in the evening, the night was cooler, which felt really nice after cuddling for so long. Y/n offered to make him something to eat, he didn't reject the idea. She made Tempura with the fish she was saving for the next day.

"Do you like it?" she asked, serving herself a portion.

"It's filling, but I lost my sense of taste during my… surgery," he says, smiling shyly. Her eyes widened, cheeks flushed.

"Well, I'm glad my food filled you," she says, trying to lighten the mood. They never really talked about his condition before. She always pushed it away, convinced it was a touchy subject. By the looks of it, it seemed to actually be the opposite. He chuckled at her response and continued to eat. Y/n took a pause before speaking again.

"Can you tell me what other things are different about you?" He raised his eyebrows, and she quickly went for the recovery, "For future reference." He chuckled again, putting his chopsticks down. Y/n smiled, at the very least, he seemed to take the subject lightly. That still didn't stop her cheeks from flushing at his reactions to her. He held his beer can up, as if to toast.

"Half of my liver is still functional, but it still depends on nanobots to do the heavy work."

"Meaning?"

"I can't get drunk," he says with a wide grin, "a lot of the sensitivity on my left side is gone, even though it's still flesh and bone," he stretched out his arm as he spoke, pinching at a few parts. He sounded melancholy about it, then stared into space, deep in thought. Y/n didn't dare to interrupt him. He snapped back to reality as Y/n looked at him with concern, he gave her a reassuring smile. She decided to push the conversation of his accident for another time.

They finished their meal sometime later, their conversation only continuing with small chatter. They then went to the sofa to lounge around, talking about nothing particularly important. Turning the t.v on for a late night game show. Y/n was uncomfortably curious, Genji was quick to notice through her squirming.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her eyes wandered, then met his gaze. She stretched her hand to his chest, through his sweater, running her fingers over the mechanical and fleshy parts of him, then rolling her thumb over the seam.

"Can I look?" she asked in a small voice. He held her hand and chuckled, throwing his head back a little.

"It's not like you haven't seen me all naked before," he answered.

"I want to see all of you in a good light," she explained, though it sounded meek to her. He gazed at her, squeezing her hand, but not tight enough to hurt. She could see through his expression that he was fighting himself over it. Y/n wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Finally, he stood up and pulled the sweater over his head, tossing it on the couch. Y/n stood up, hesitating to put her hand on him. She glanced at his eyes, he nodded. His skin wasn't flesh. It was a smooth, black, tight-fitting, spandex-like "skin" with hexagonal patterns.

"They're to help 'feel' my surroundings," he explained, noticing her interest on the fabric. As she continued to run her fingers, she could feel a warmth underneath. It was very faint, especially through the odd fabric. She then traced her finger to the mechanical side.

"Is it heavy?" she asked, smiling to herself, imagining the idea of the metal weighing him down.

"No," he chuckled, probably imagining the same thing, "light as a feather." He laughed, sounding pleased with himself, she laughed along with him, then twirled her finger. She rounded to his back, where the metal connected to a tube over his spine.

"Is it like a brace?" she asked, feeling where the tube met his back.

"Something like that, yeah." She smiled and ran her hands down his back to hold his ass.

"This seems pretty real," she says, giggling. He laughs along with her, turning to face her.

"You already know what else is real," he responds, pulling her into an embrace. She smiled mischievously and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm tired," she said in a disappointed tone.

"I know," he leans in to give her a kiss on her forehead. He pulls her over to the sofa, sitting her on his lap.

"You gonna sleep with me?" she asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I'm sure I got enough sleep earlier," he explains, relaxing on the sofa, careful not to squish her hands under his back, "Besides, I have something I wanna show you tomorrow." Y/n beams at his words, her heart fluttering at the thought of finally going out in public with him. She grins and Genji can't help but kiss her repeatedly. She giggles, he hums once he's stopped. Using his nose to trace circles on her neck.

"I think you'll love the surprise."

The next morning, Y/n wakes up lazily, running her hand over the covers, looking for Genji. Once she cant feel him anywhere, her heart sinks and she's bolted awake. Searching the room for any sign of him, nothing, she leaves her bedroom, a faint smell of food tickling her nose. She becomes confused until she realizes who it is. She heads towards the kitchen in a much calmer state than when she awoke. Sneaking up to Genji and glomping him from behind, leaving a kiss on his neck. God, how she loves him without his armor.

"You need to work on your sneakiness," he teases, turning around to kiss her.

"Smells delicious," she responds, changing the subject. There was no way he was gonna get her to train.

"Really? I can't smell a thing," he responds mischievously, she pushes his shoulder, scoffing.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny, where did you get your humor program from, the apple store?" she responds, but he grows quiet and serious.

"That is not funny." Suddenly, Y/n is overwhelmed with embarrassment, her cheeks burning.

"I didn't mean," she rushed to respond, but her apology is interrupted as he laughs and lands another kiss on her.

"I'm only kidding," he reassures her again. They eat their meal with the coffee that he had also prepared. Too curios to hold herself back, she probes him about their date.

"So, I'm guessing by our meal that we're not gonna go eat out," she rested her cheek on her fist, eyeing for a response. He smiled, finishing his meal and wiping his lip on a napkin. There was still a few streaks of grease on his upper lip.

"It's somewhere pretty far out of the city, so be ready for a long drive." He stood up and took their plates to the sink. Y/n peeked over his arm, wondering if he would short circuit. She threw her fist to her forehead, thinking back to their conversation the night before. Not all of him is mechanical. In an hour, the two were ready to leave. Surprisingly enough, Genji had a car, he called it a rental. Nonetheless, she was impressed with this different side of him. The traffic slowed them down a lot, but once they were outside of the city, they were able to get a faster pace. Being only a rental, Y/n was able to slide her hand in his. He didn't seem to mind it, so she didn't let go. The car ride was mostly silent as Genji insisted on letting the natural sounds of the car beside them and the haunting silence overtake them. Soon enough, Y/n was lulled to sleep by the quiet stillness. Some time after, Y/n decided probably a good two hours, she awoke to the sound of pop music in the radio. She immediately wiped the corner of her lip, worried of any slobber.

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake," he commented, she adjusted herself, letting out a half aired laugh. The sky was still lit, albeit a few clouds.

"How far are we?" she asked, still a little disoriented. He let go of her hand as she adjusted herself in her seat, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Just outside of Ichihara," he answered, focused on the road. She held his hand once more, sighing in relief. She kept her gaze on the sights. The neatly packed houses, the open fields. She wished she could take some pictures, but thinking it through some more, she realized how weird the locals would feel at the sight of a foreigner taking pictures of their fields.

"How far have you traveled since you've started living here?" he asked. Y/n was a bit caught off guard. Nonetheless, she answered, a little shy however.

"I went to the usual places. Sapporo, Kyoto, the likes. I'd show you my pictures, but… you're a little busy." He smiled, but it quickly faded as he refocused on the road.

"Did you travel a lot when you were younger?" she asked, keeping the atmosphere from being so quiet.

"Yes, but not a lot in Japan," he quickly glanced between her and the road, flashing a smile, "I had a more 'privileged' childhood." She wanted to probe for more, but relaxed her curiosity.

The drive took another hour until they stopped in front of a large circled building. As they got closer, Y/n could see the Overwatch Team insignia. She gasped, her mouth gaping open. She quickly turned her head to Genji, feeling giddy like a little kid.

"Will I get to meet them? Ooh! Can I interview them?" He gave her a wide smile as he parked the car.

"That'll be up to them, not me," he responded, getting out of the car. Before Y/n could get her hand on the handle, Genji was on the other side, opening the door.

"You never cease to surprise me," she said with a teasing grin.

"That's the idea," he held onto her hand and with the other, gave her a plain white card. She looked at him quizzically, the first thing that popped in her head was this card was perhaps some sort of accessing card, so she would be aloud in. She wondered how many other outsiders, better yet, how many other journalists were granted this much? Y/n smiled, making sure to keep it from Genji, she was counting her blessings.

The inside of the facility was nothing to what she had imagined. It was like the lobby of a bank or hotel. It was mostly empty and frosty white. A suit of chairs off in one corner while the other walls had a hallway of elevators. Directly in front of the doors was a receptions desk. A few other women and men were on the phone or typing away at something in their computers. One woman, a few years older than Y/n, was almost directly in front. She busily wrote something down, but glanced up at the couple to acknowledge their presence. Genji led the way over, speaking in German, Y/n was baffled and took a small step back. She blinked a couple of times, completely missing the casual conversation between the receptionist and Genji. Afterwards, the woman made a quick call, speaking in english- albeit, with an accent- to the person on the other line.

"Yes, he is finally returned and asks for the seven of you to meet him in the lounge on the sixth room… yes, very well," she hung up and turned to smile at them, "Everything is set Mr. Shimada." Genji nodded and led Y/n once more to the elevators.

"Shimada?" she asked, mostly to herself. Genji tensed as they approached an opened elevator.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked. She shook her head a little, baffled at his response.

"Nothing, I just," she paused, thinking over her response, "I feel like I've heard it somewhere else before."

"Probably because it's a common japanese name," he responded, she could only nod. That response felt jarring, not just by its delivery, but from its owner. She took a quick glance at Genji, he seemed normal enough. Though, to be fair, she wasn't used to seeing his expressions and reading them. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused her energy at the task at hand. No other journalist would be able to get an opportunity like this. Plus, she wasn't sure how often she would be graced with these interactions.

Winston and Lena Oxton- or as she's nicknamed, Tracer- were entirely fun to talk to. They talked a lot about Genji's early years, or at least what Genji allowed them to talk about. All the same, she enjoyed their company.

Angela Ziegler, however, was more intimidating. She was that same woman Y/n was approached by the last time Genji was over. Not to mention, the one from that magazine cover. Y/n was nothing compared to her and even at some moments, Y/n could only stare at Genji and Angela as they talked. They looked so much like a couple, and so well matched. She swooned, or perhaps it was a sigh?

Jesses McCree was a little more easier, as she found his flirtatious manners appeasing. She could already see Genji's steaming jealousy but she didn't mind it. She could already tell that he wasn't making any efforts to make an advance on her and, of course, she wasn't making one either.

Mei-Ling Zhou was also easygoing. She was a scientist, or maybe she still is, so she was used to how to talk to a reporter like Y/n. There was also the matter of her chinese accent. It was soft, but still there. Any inexperienced person might've been mortified to meet with someone as such, but Y/n found it as no difficult task thanks to her experience as a foreigner.

Hanzo Shimada. Y/n glanced at Genji after hearing the name. There was no doubt they were related. They had similar features. The same brow and jawline. Hell, even their quiet disposition showed many similarities.

After the group conversations were over, and after everyone had left, Genji guided Y/n to a higher room on a quiet and empty floor. Passing one of the doors, she read Genji's name.

"That's where I'm supposed to sleep," he answered her quiet question with a mischievous smile. She did the same and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"What is this place?" she asked finally.

"It's where my Master and I like to live out the quiet days. It's far away from the rest of the team, though they can come join anytime." The word "Master" still clinged onto Y/n mind. What a strange and depressing word. They reached two double doors with small windows Through it, Y/n could see large window panes that overlooked part of the city and the bay.

"My Master is meditating," he whispered, Y/n nodded and followed his lead. Almost at the center of the room was an omnic, his legs crossed like a pretzel and a mat underneath his floating body. Y/n was puzzled but decided not to dwell on it too much. He was an omnic, after all. They can do a number of things more and better than humans. Genji sat on his legs, to the side and behind the omnic, bowing his head slightly. Y/n did the same, sitting next to Genji.

"Master Zenyatta, I bring someone I'd like you to meet," he turned his head to Y/n, nodding for her to speak. Y/n hesitated for a moment but immediately recovered.

"Oh! Yes, umm… my name is L/N F/N, I'm from [home country]. I'm 30 years old, my birthday is [birth date] and my blood type is [blood type]. I live in Nerima, Japan. I'm also currently dating Genji Shimada-san. Please take care of me," she spoke quickly before banging her head on the tips of her fingers on the floor. She winced at the sudden pain and rubbed her forehead after she picked herself up. The omnic hummed in what Y/n could only think was his laugh. Genji was also trying to hide a chuckle that rising.

"I am honored to meet you, Y/n, Genji has told me much about you," Y/n wished she could make the same regard, however Genji never mentioned him.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long, I entrust her well being with you Master," Genji says, bowing his head slightly again. He left a lingering kiss on Y/n's cheek before leaving. Y/n turned eagerly to Zenyatta.

"So, since we have some time together, can I pry some answers out of you?"

"I'm guessing they are not at all about me," he said, a joking tone in his voice. Y/n was glad he was pretty easy to understand.

"Yes," she caught her words, "ah, but, not that fighting for Omnic rights isn't interesting, however…" He made another, and louder, hum. He let his body sit itself over the mat, then stood. Y/n did the same, and held back a giggle at his shorter form.

"I am more than happy to oblige you with some knowledge of Genji's past," he held out his hand to lead the way.

"How did you and Genji meet?" she immediately asked once they were out of the meditation room. He took a moment to answer.

"What has Genji told you about his accident?" he finally responded. Not what she was looking for, but it was a start.

"Not much, just that he had some sort of accident to get him into a life changing surgery," her words grew silent at the end, she forgot they still hadn't spoken much about it.

"Don't worry," he said, tapping her back, "if he hasn't told you anything, it's because he's waiting for approval to speak more freely of it."

"And I'm guessing you won't tell me more, either," she said, disappointedly.

"It's not for me to tell you, but," he sounded a little more cheery, "I can tell you, things happened before, when he first started in Overwatch. So when it was disbanded, he became lost and ended up as a wanderer," he opened the door to a lounge, much different than the previous one, "I found him one day and after speaking to him for a while, he decided to follow me." Y/n giggled.

"Like a lost puppy?" she continued to giggle at the image of him being a puppy, following his master around. Zenyatta seemed to agree too since another humming sound came out of him. He poured her a cup of tea, it was bitter, but Y/n didn't want to bother him about it.

"So then you trained him in what?" she asked, avoiding the tea.

"In fighting without killing," he took the seat across from her, "he had anger in his heart, but it was not towards his opponents, but towards his past and himself." Y/n was more than shocked to hear this. She really wanted to ask more about it, she took Zenyatta's advice and would wait for Genji to feel comfortable talking about it with her. She nodded to indicate to him that she was still listening.

"Afterwards, he grew to be more at ease. He might still have his episodes every now and then, but," he put his hands up in jest, "that's why I'm still here." She giggled, almost choking on the tea. Clearing her throat, she nodded in agreement.

"Yes!- I'm so glad to meet you, it helps in understanding him if I get to know those around him," she gulped some more of the tea, warming her neck.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm glad we got to speak before we left." Y/n froze in her seat. They were leaving? When?

"I'm sorry if I'm slow, but Genji hasn't mentioned to me about you guys leaving?" Zenyatta could sense the confusion, and decided to clear things up for her.

"We only came here for a quick mission, tomorrow morning. Afterwards, we would leave for Sweden on a government plane." He spoke as if it were no odd thing. Maybe he was taking pity on her, knowing his student better than her. Of course, that still struck a chord with her. She was still so clueless about Genji and his past. As a reporter, she could easily look into things abou thim. Shimada was becoming a clearer name to her. However, this whole time, she decided to not invade his privacy, believing he would come around on his own time. She admitted to sometimes keeping special attention whenever anyone in his circle spoke about him. This was different, though, she never imagined she would need to rely on the casual conversations of his closest friends in order to know what he was up to. Why couldn't he speak to her about anything? Surely, they were past all the formalities.

The rest of the ride home was eerily quiet, except in Y/n's head. Her mind was filled with questions and far-fetched conclusions. She wanted to speak, but decided that if Genji trusted her, he would bring it up first. If not, well, Y/n couldn't see the conversations going well.

Arriving at her house, Genji immediately headed for the kitchen.

"You're probably tired, so I'll make dinner," he said, looking through the refrigerator. Y/n threw herself on the sofa, her muscles sore from the long day of riding. However, her mind was still racing. He hadn't spoken, hell, he still wasn't even asking about her conversation with Zenyatta. She was suddenly overcome with devastation, she hugged herself for comfort, but she really wanted to have Genji there to talk about it. But if he wasn't bringing it up himself, how could she?

"You don't look well," he walked over to her, laying a hand on her forehead, "you don't have a fever, are you aching somewhere?" She shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts in. He made it harder by taking the seat next to her.

"Is something else wrong, then?" Y/n wanted to shake her head but her body gave in and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she rushed to clear them away, "it's nothing." He didn't hesitate to caress her cheeks and rub her back gently.

"There is something wrong and I'd like to know what," he spoke with determination, if only she had that same esteem. Nonetheless, she turned to face him, her tears easing up, and her throat aching to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving early tomorrow?" She tried to speak clearly but even she could tell some of her words were slurred. He smiled nervously, shaking her head, which slowly turned into a nod. He avoided her eyes as he spoke.

"We're going on a mission early tomorrow, then we're leaving in the afternoon." She was glad he wasn't looking at her, otherwise she wouldn't know what face to make. However that may be, she still felt angry.

"You're leaving without telling me again," she stood, heading to her room, "you say you don't want this to be like some sort of affair, but you do this and make it one!" She slammed the door behind her, but didn't lock it. She cried til she was dead asleep. In the middle of the night, he joined her, embracing her as she relaxed from her stiff fetus position.

Morning came too soon, Y/n awoke by herself in the room. As she walked into the kitchen, she could faintly smell the scent of breakfast. A rice omelette with the word "Sorry" written in ketchup. She smiled to herself, almost crying, as she rested her head next to the breakfast.

Her day at work was still not very busy. She often found herself staring at the clock. They'd told her they would leave around six in the evening. Her heart was dismayed as soon as she read it to be 5:45. She would never make it in time, if she could leave at that very moment, they would probably already be in the plane. The day ended at six, she lazily gathered her things, not caring much of anything. Her anger had been released that morning, on the poor omelette. All she felt at the moment was guilt and regret. Mao-Li was quick to notice her depressed mood. Her friend walked over to her, a half-hearted smile on her face.

"I can only guess what's making you so depressed," Mao-Li said, not adding more; there was still a few other people at the office.

"He's supposed to leave today, at six. He's probably already boarded," she glanced again at the clock, 6:00. Y/n grabbed the last of her things and hung her purse around her. She looked to Mao-Li who was now holding out a pair of keys.

"My boyfriend let me borrow it this morning," she pressed them into Y/n's hands, "but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you using it." Y/n smiled at first, it was soon lost at a different thought.

"But there's no point, the plane's already leaving," she smacked her hand to her side, disheartened once more.

"The flights were delayed since this morning," she answered with a smile. Y/n could only laugh, she jumped on her friend, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise I'll bring it back safely!" She rushed out the door to the parking lot. Y/n had only seen Mao-Li's boyfriend's car on a number of occasions, but it was enough to help her recognize it.

Once she found it, she threw her things in and hit the gas.

Y/n had no real trouble finding the flight, as there was only a few to Europe that day. She scanned the airport, instead of searching for Genji, she looked for the next best thing. Winston. Of course he wasn't too hard to find. She rushed over, as the crowd cleared a way for her. Her excitement grew ecstatic as she found Genji. His face was a little hidden behind a hood, but she could still make out his features.

"Genji!" she called out, coming in closer. He perked up and searched the area, finally landing on her.

"Genji!" She says with joy. She slows down and comes to a complete stop in front of him, she's breathing heavy when Genji pulls her to the restrooms hallway.

"I can't believe you came," he says, still holding her hand.

"I, I wanted to, um apologize for what I did. Er, what I said," she was speaking in gasps, she took a long breath and found her words.

"What I mean is, I'm sorry for how I reacted, I got a little selfish over wanting to keep you here with me, when I know you have a job to do." She said her last few words with a tone of sadness. He held both her hands and leaned in bumping their foreheads.

"I could never be mad at you. I have no right. I do admit I was worried about telling you, and this morning wasn't much of a nice send off. But that's my fault for keeping the information from you," he removed his bandana around his lower jaw and leaned closer to her, "this'll have to do for now." He pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up. He moved his tongue in her mouth with ease. They continued making out, oblivious to the woman walking out of the restroom behind them.

Y/n sat next to the windows, resting her head on her fist, waiting for the OW Jet send off. When she heard the speakers announce the lift off, she stood up and watched as the jet flew away. She sighed and whispered, "Until next time."

* * *

 **O sh**! I'm back! I also rewrote a chapter from one of my old stories, I think I'll end up rewriting most of that. These chapters are so hard to write, I can't get myself into rhythm. But I still have to say thanks to all of you that continue to read and put up with my lazy scheduling. Sorry there isn't really any lemon in this one, I had one written in, but it felt too forced and went against the motive in the beginning. The next one for sure is gonna be shorter and in Genji's pov, and I promise to fill it with that sin. Anyways, thanks again for continuing to read!- and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Genji's setbacks

It was some time after the Overwatch team had gathered in Gibraltar when everyone decided to go out for drinks. Though almost everyone did drink to their heart's content, it was mainly the three ladies: Lena Oxton, Angela Ziegler, and Fareeha Amari, that drank the most- after having a drinking contest. The small group walked out of the pub that night, staggering and slouching. Genji Shimada held onto Angela with one arm, Lena on the other. They were babbling to each other about something they found trivial, Angela breaking into her Swiss every now and again.

"Genji!" the ape Winston called out, "I'll take Lena to the base, you take Angela back. It'll be trouble if our doctor wakes up with a hangover." The ape gave a half mischievous smile, Genji decided to not to pry into it and agreed.

"Alright, I leave Lena in your care," he said with his still heavy accent. It had been years since he learned English, but his accent was still so visible. He threw one of Angela's arms over his shoulder and jumped into the air, swiftly passing through the group, getting a head start. At the base, he slowed his pace to not let Angela become motion sick. The whole ride over, Angela was quiet, up until they reached her room.

"Oh! Genji, you are the nicest half guy I've ever had the pleasure to experiment on," she spoke with a cheery tone. Genji laughed along with her, deciding to keep her calm while he still could.

"Thank you, doc-"

"In fact, you are so nice, you're waaaaaaaay better than that no good ex of mine," Genji felt the atmosphere go still. He'd only heard about it but didn't exactly know the details of the situation.

"Is that so," he responded, leading her inside, to a sofa that was next to the door.

"Yah, yah," she said, slumping over the couch, "He was all like: Angie, I can't keep going out with a woman who has no intention of focusing on our relationship." Genji stood back up to reach the pitcher of water Angela always kept beside her bed. He was stopped quickly when Angela reached out for his hand.

"Genji…" she looked up at him with such sad eyes, "if we were to date, you wouldn't think that would you?" Genji swallowed back an answer. It was true, at one point in time. Actually, a long time ago.

"I mean, I know how you've felt about me," she pulled him down to her eye level, "Everyone does, so, I don't think they'll be against it. You want to try it?" In a past life, Genji would've jumped at the opportunity of sleeping with a beautiful woman such as Angela. But now he was different, he was happy with Y/n. Even if that wasn't the case, the beautiful woman in front of him now wasn't looking for a relationship, but comfort. Just to add on, she was drunk. Probably wouldn't even remem-

Suddenly, Angel jumped onto him. She plastered her lips to his, almost bringing him down. It took a moment for him to regain his balance. Once he did, he held onto her waist, attempting to pull her back, but he couldn't resist. A forbidden fruit that he had been watching for so long was now in his grasp. His rationality jumped out a window somewhere, and he kissed her back. She lifted herself on him, wrapping her legs around his waist for support. He threw them both on the bed, preparing to remove everything. That's when he noticed. The look on her face. Her eyes were glazed, brimming with tears, cheeks were beaming a red hue. His hands were running over her chest, ready to bring them out into the cool air. He realized then, she didn't want him, at least not the same way he wanted her once upon a time. Then he thought of Y/n. How much she wanted him and needed him. This was gonna hurt her. Even the kiss just now. It had taken quite a while to regain her trust, this would just shut their entire relationship down. He propped himself up and covered her with her sheets.

"I don't think we should continue this," he said before he crossed the door and shut it behind him. He kept walking, aimlessly at first, until he had a thought in mind of where to go.

The next morning, Angela Ziegler woke up around noon with a beating hangover. But even worse than that was a feeling of horrible guilt. She could hardly remember what she did the night before, but from what she could recollect, she remembered Genji was involved. She sighed and headed towards the cantine, not minding her attire from the previous night. Everyone else at breakfast was the same, if not worse than her. They dragged themselves to breakfast.

"Hey, doc, did your medical coworkers find the cure to hangovers?" Lena asked a gloomy aura around her. Angela wasn't in the mood either.

"What the hell? The only cure that exists is to not go drinking til sunrise," Angela glared at her as if looking at an idiot.

"You're one to talk Ms. Heavy-Shot Queen," Lena responded, getting pissed off.

"You too, Ms 20 Glass Champ." They continued to glare and insult each other over their previous mistakes until Winston came in and broke them up. Exclaiming they- along with Fareeha- were all idiots for having that competition in the first place. Once Angela had something for her headache, she inquired to Winston about Genji's whereabouts.

"Genji? I think he left last night on the jet, said he wanted to check up on something." Angela got worried but decided to wait to have a proper conversation with him about the previous night.

Meanwhile in Japan:

Genji arrived at Y/n's apartment, swinging through the balcony. She scolded him for that, but he was more than happy to be with her again. He pushed the events of the night before somewhere in the back of his mind as he enjoyed Y/n. He ended up thinking to himself that this was the right choice.

"What are you beaming so foolishly about?" she asked. He picked her up in an embrace. She let out a cry, she was happy though. His giddiness rubbed off on her and she quickly changed her mood.

"What? What is it?" she asked, trying- but failing- to keep a laugh inside.

"Nothing, nothing special," is all he managed to say. He knew he would have to confront Angela and Y/n about it sooner or later. Now wasn't the time, however.


	6. When a Mission Goes Wrong

**A.N: I rewrote the previous chapter. Not a lot, just a few sentences and the last paragraph.**

* * *

Y/n was in her kitchen when she suddenly heard a bang outside. She jumped a little but took her time to turn around to see what was going on. Relief washed over her at the sight of a familiar cyborg. She hurried over, while mentally calming herself.

"Genji-" she was cut off as the cyborg took her in an embrace. Though she didn't really mind it, she did feel uncomfortable with his armor plates surrounding her in a shell.

"Genji," she gasped out, "armor, human, not a good combination honey." he released her in two quick moves but still held onto her arms.

"I'm sorry, I got overly excited," he removed his mask and leaned in to kiss her. Y/n couldn't help but laugh as she returned the kiss. He then got behind her, holding her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into his body, smiling in peace. Her still rapid beating heart slowing and calming.

"I was making some lunch if you wanna join me," she suggested. Genji didn't have to tell her to know that he was going to a mission pretty soon and was probably stopping by to say hello to her. She hoped the others didn't mind her stealing him for a few hours. He nodded in glee to her suggestion and led the two towards the kitchen. After their meal, they rested on the couch, watching a movie. Genji hardly paid attention, it focused on Y/n. Running his fingers through her hair, being careful with tangles he came across; running his fingers up and down her thigh and leaning into her shoulder, resting his head as he grew tired. Before the movie was over, she convinced him to take a bath with her.

"Can you go into the water?" She asked, leading him by the hand to the bathroom.

"As long as I don't undo any wires while in there," he answered. She nodded and went inside first, to remove her clothes. He waited outside, taking his armor off. Y/n didn't ponder on how. When he went inside, the tub was filled with steaming water. She was on the tile filling a bucket with body wash and water. She stood up with a smile, pointing to sit on the stool. He did so and she began to pour the soapy water mixture onto his chest. He sat still, though not stiff, and let her lather the mixture. She leaned into him, with their chests rubbing and mixing more of the lather. He began first, kissing her and caressing her clit. She wrapped one arm around him, the other holding his shaft. She stood for a moment, releasing him and taking a seat on his thigh. He helped by holding her waist. She shivered at the cold feeling and released a slight gasp. Then began to move back and forth. He squeezed her tush and she sped up. Doing so, she dropped his hand and clung onto him. He took the opportunity to give her more kisses, covering her moans and gasps as she got closer to cumming. He slid his arms up against her waist to her nipples and began fiddling with them. She let out a cry and stood, gasping for air. She let her head rest on his shoulders, though he wasn't totally finished as he continued to play with her nipples.

"Let me wash your back," she whispered into her ear. He nodded and she walked carefully to the bucket and then to his back. She did the same as before and poured the mixture on his back. Rubbing it gently around the spinal cord. She placed her breasts on him, one on either side of his back. She continued to gently rub, leaning her head closer to his ear. Nibbling on it as she draped her arms around his hips holding his shaft. He complied and rubbed her slit. She smiled and leaned closer. Once done with his back, she went to his front, holding his shaft again. She smiled again, getting jittery and began to move. He slid his hand underneath her and the two continued in sync. She began to jolt as she got closer and closer. He kept his composure and sped up his stroking. She let out a loud gasp and collapsed to her elbows, barely holding onto his member. She took a few deep breaths as Genji helped her back up. She laughed and bent forward, catching his lips. She played with the tuft of hair on top of his head and whispered to his ear again.

"Let's wash off." He was hesitant, wondering if he was gonna be relieved. Nonetheless, she sprayed them both down, and he entered the bath first as she cleaned herself off a little more. When she was done, she leaned over the tub and asked, "Can I join you?" Genji caught onto her plan and nodded.

"You're very welcome to," he pushed himself back slightly, allowing some room for her. She sat in between his legs. She pushed her own legs to underneath his torso.

"Raise your hips, please," she ordered, he did so, leaning his head back on the rim of the tub, "itadakimasu," she added jokingly and slipped the appendage into her mouth. In and out, she attempted to go further in each time, letting out a gag. He caressed her elbow hanging outside of the tub, clearing his throat. Probably holding back on having deep moans. Each time she brought his dick out, she let out a loud slurping, taking all the juices left. She continued onto the rest of his groin, repeating the same pattern. She continued going back and forth between the two organs, Genji writhing, attempting to keep still. Though he couldn't help but roll his hips and let out small breaths of profanities.

"Fuck," and, "oh fuck yeah." He came in her mouth. She immediately cupped her hands under her chin, trying to keep every last drop out of the water. She leaned her head back and gulped it down, letting any remains on her hand slide outside of the tub. He was still trying to catch his breath as she sat on the rim. Lifting her foot to throw droplets to his chest. She gave him a teasing smile. He sat up, motioning for her to sit on his lap. She did so and held his arms around her. He held her tight and dove them both into the water.

They went to bed, but Genji left in the middle of the night.

The night was breezy, but not cold enough to keep a window closed, except Y/n had hers closed and locked. She had wanted to tell Genji about the day she came back home to find her apartment in an odd state. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt to her like someone had shifted things around. Her things were in the same place she left them but a little off somehow. However, she couldn't bear to bring his mood down. Especially since he wasn't going to be with her for long that night. Not to mention, upon seeing him, she was overwhelmed with the want to monopolize him.

Despite all of this, Genji already knew something was wrong the moment she was startled by his arrival. Even if Y/n wasn't telling him, he hoped that nothing would happen while he was gone. He stayed on the rooftop of the building adjacent to hers for hours. Until he felt it was safe enough to leave. He headed to the base near Yokota Hikojo and joined the others.

When he arrived, no one bothered to ask him where he'd been. After the first couple of times being gone for days, they started to understand where he was going. Seeing Y/n those few months back only confirmed it. He passed by everyone, giving a casual greeting. Who he really wanted to see was his master. To ease his anxiety over Yn and help him focus on the mission. Their mission wasn't going to take place in Japan, it was actually over in China. The team was only meeting up in Japan before heading over. He found his master off in a room, overlooking the city.

"I am surprised every time I am here at the new developments. Have you noticed, Genji? Life never stops moving forward." Zenyatta said before Genji made his presence known.

"I always do, Master," he answered, thinking back to Y/n. Zenyatta backed away from the window and took a seat on one of the couches that were there. Genji followed his master and sat across from him.

"Something troubles you Genji?" He began. Genji sighed with part relief and part exhaustion.

"I am worried master, about Y/n," he began, "she acted more surprised than usual when I went to visit her."

"How so?" He asked.

"She was anxious, and behaving cautiously," he explained. His master hummed as he absorbed this information. Zenyatta hated to think that his student's partner was suddenly becoming uninterested in him. At the same time, he felt he needed to be honest with Genji.

"Genji, I believe there are times when romantic partners lose interest in the relationship and come to want different things, that could explain Y/n's behavior towards you."

"That cannot be, Master," he observed his hands and weighed the thought. Zenyatta sat closer to him and rested a hand over his shoulder.

"Genji now is not the time to ponder over these things, as much as I hate to tell you this," Genji turned to give his master full attention, "there is a mission we must focus on. When all is said and done, you may leave first to speak with Y/n over your worries." Genji lifted himself at the thought. Though the idea of leaving first felt like pushing things too far, especially since he knew the others wouldn't be so happy about it.

"You can leave the complaints of the others to me. It is important you communicate thoroughly and openly as possible with her in order to keep your healthy relationship." Once again, Genji was astonished by Zenyatta's expertise in matters like these. Though his general anxiety over the situation with Y/n wasn't cooled, he was able to push it aside for the moment.

They left the airfield early in the morning and arrived in Beijing in two hours. After a quick re-briefing, the team was set out in groups of three. Genji himself, along with Tracer and Hanzo. The two barely talked to one another, and it was left to Tracer to keep the awkward silence from bearing over them. They arrived at a warehouse that was sealed completely, the only way in was through the secured gate in the back. Hanzo took the two guards down at the front of the gate while Genji took out the other three securing the perimeter. Tracer dashed to the front door and all around to make sure if the coast was clear. Once they were sure, they looked all around the warehouse, finding nothing out of place. It was just another normal warehouse holding construction supplies like paints and two-by-fours. Tracer was the one that found the steel shelves holding wiring tools to be odd. There were pallets holding boxes of it, except one that held a different brand not produced by the company of the warehouse- let alone distributed. She called the two boys over with a whistle. In moments, the other two rushed over and caught on to what she was suspecting. Hanzo knelt down, examining the brand.

"Odd to have a brand you do not carry," he mused. Genji knelt with him and the two pulled on the pallet. There was nothing underneath. Not meaning like a cement floor like the rest of the warehouse, but a single hole that led into a bottomless pit.

"It looks like a rushed job, don't you think?" Tracer asked.

"They obviously built this part last minute for something," Genji added. He held down a button near his ear and spoke, "Sparrow reporting in, we found a passageway that seems to lead only downwards."

"Scanning." The trio continued to look around for a sign of something else. When they suddenly heard a ping and Athena speak, "There appears to be a cavity below the warehouse, held up by steel beams. I am unable to determine how deep this cavern goes."

" _You're gonna have to explore it, Genji. The others and I will drop down and cover for you_ ," Winston added. Genji nodded to the others and affirmed Winston's orders. Tracer was the first to drop, using her rewind to inform the boys.

"It's like pitch black down there! My chronal accelerator light could barely help me see two inches!" she panicked, the two pondered on the information.

"What did you see?" Genji asked.

"I think there were a few paths, I only went through three, though."

"Then we'll all take one, don't turn off your communicators," Genji ordered before jumping in. Tracer was right, the light was trapped in itself, unable to hit anything. Hanzo and Tracer followed behind him. Once at the dividing points, Tracer guided both into where the passageways ended, then used her rewind to go back to the next person. While she was helping Hanzo, Genji reported again to Winston and the team.

"There are three paths, we will cover more ground this way," he argued.

" _That's dangerous Genji, you already know this could all be a trap_."

"I have hope that we are ready for whatever they may throw at us," he said enthusiastically. Winston sighed and gave in, making sure to remind him of getting out at the first sign of danger. Tracer had recalled and was standing in front of him, ready to lead the way.

"Where do they lead?" he asked, she made a shrugging motion, then began walking backward.

"The tunnel I was in with Hanzo earlier led to a small corridor," she responded, which only puzzled Genji further.

"What do you mean?"

"You ever see 'Willy Wonka'?" she asked, he nodded a bit confused, nonetheless she responded, "it's like that!" He still didn't understand. Finally, when Tracer stopped, she turned around and gave a cheery smile.

"This 's the end of the line for me Genji, I'll meet you on the other' side!" with that, she blipped all the way back to the crossroad. Genji sighed and turned on his communicator, "You two have your comms up?" The two answered with, "Roger that." He continued forwards, keeping all his senses on alert. He came across a vent entrance that he was only able to peer out of by bending his knees. He pressed his com. and called the other two.

"Are you both seeing this?" the two confirmed it as well.

" _It looks like a large cylinder, only one path leads to it_ ," Tracer added in a whisper, " _Oh, by the way, I'm above the entrance_."

"Slowly remove the vents and find a way down there, I think we need to go through that entrance," he suggested; Hanzo hurried out, letting his vent fall to the depths.

" _What the hell_ ," Tracer yelled in a low voice. Genji sighed and was about to remove his vent when he heard the sound of a hiss and the formation of a yellow cloud.

"What is that?"

" _Guys_!" Mercy exclaimed from the com, " _I'm getting readings of dichloro diethyl sulfide, what's going on_?"

" _There's some yellow clouds forming in this… room_?" Tracer explained.

" _Hanzo, Tracer, put on your gas masks, the air will damage your lungs severely! Genji, turn your inner ventilator on, too_!" The three did so, at least, Genji hoped the other two followed the orders. Suddenly the entrance doors opened, just as Tracer was about to make a run for it, they saw a figure step out. They were a little straggly, with what appeared to be something heavy in their arms.

"What do you see, Tracer?"

" _Ugh, I can't see anything! The gas is blocking all view_."

"Hanzo, get ready to shoot if it makes any sudden movements," Genji ordered.

" _Genji, what's going on, is there someone else in there_?" Winston asked through the com.

"Yes, but it is just one person, we can take them out, easy."

" _No, I told you that at the first sign of danger-_ "

"And this is no dangerous situation. Hanzo, get ready," Genji had removed the vent and let it fall, as did Tracer. He got his wakizashi ready to head down. Suddenly, the figure jerked and Hanzo's arrow flew out. Almost as if everything was happening in slow motion, holes in the walls opened up and the sound of fans filled the room. The gas cleared up and the figure was much more visible. Genji saw a female and once he climbed on top of the platform, he saw much clearer who it was. Before him stood Y/n: hands tied, gagged and Hanzo's arrow on her left shoulder. Her eyes were watery as they met with Genji's. He ran towards her as she stumbled to the edge of the platform.

"Genji!" The others cried out. He didn't stop, he couldn't feel himself breath. All he saw was her, tripping and falling off the edge. With a large leap, he tackled her in mid-air but they were already over the edge and they fell. He clutched onto her. Using his right arm, he penetrated the cylinder of the platform. His scream was mixed with the sound of the screeching metal as his arm and the cylinder heated up and part of it folded out exposing the wiring and body of the cylinder. The worst thing was, his other arm was losing grip on Y/n. He didn't have the strength to bounce her over his shoulder, so he let go of the cylinder and pushed out. Holding her limp body over him, letting her arms fall behind them and braced himself for the impact.

Genji woke up in a pale hospital room with an empty bed beside him. The door was closed and no sound of anyone else. He was surprised at first that his back didn't ache as much as he had anticipated, but realized he had probably been given a painkiller of some sort. At that moment, Angela walked in. She was no longer in her uniform, instead, she wore a lab coat with a clipboard in hand. She walked over to him, looking over the clipboard.

"You're lucky you're only half human," she set the clipboard down, taking her stethoscope to his chest, "any normal human would've died from that kind of fall." She continued checking his back and chest.

"How high was the fall?" He asked.

"20 stories," she answered, he went stiff, "I can't see what's wrong with a body that's like a board you know." He exhaled, letting his body relax as much as he possibly could.

"How much did the fall damage?" he asked when she had finished. She grabbed the clipboard again and a pen. Shaking her head slightly.

"The fall is the least of her problems. The arrow Hanzo shot ripped the muscle, cracked her scapula, and snapped her clavicle. The poisonous gas that was released in the room damaged her lungs and esophagus. As we speak, she is still having her lungs cleaned out with the ventilator," she placed the board down again, "the fall broke some of her ribs, landing on top of you bruised her entire chest and her left arm is broken." He clenched the bed sheets. She pursed her lips and patted his hand.

"Can I see her?" he asked, facing her. She hesitated for a moment but answered, "I think so, but I'm not sure if she'll be awake." She let go of his hand as he moved to stand up, tailing him as he left the room.

"That's fine, I just need to see her," he continued, walking, ignoring the stares from the different nurses and patients. Y/n was in a separate room left for herself. The room was pretty big, with a large window overlooking the rest of the hospital. It had its own bathroom and a curtain that could be drawn if need be. Y/n was asleep in the bed. She was slightly lifted off the bed with pillows and her broken arm suspended in the air. Her mouth and nostrils covered by a clear mask connected to the ventilator. Her eyes taped down. Genji entered the room, making sure to not make too much noise. He grabbed one of the chairs that were placed aside and sat next to her, leaving no space between him and the bed.

"Genji, you need to rest," Angela began, "you can check up on her when she wakes up." He shook his head.

"No, I'll rest here," he responded and held her good hand. She was almost completely wrapped in bandages. Her head, her arm, and he could see the bandages on her chest protruding from her hospital gown. Her breath sounded like a struggle, even with the ventilator. He stayed there, sitting and waiting for her to respond. The only thing that pulled him away was his surprising tiredness. He blamed it on the painkillers. In his room, he couldn't bring himself to sleep or rest at all. Instead, he decided to exercise one-handedly. He continued until the painkillers wore off and he dropped to the floor in pain. The pain shot through his back and to the soles of his feet. The nurses heard his whines and hurried to his room, filling him with tranquilizers until he was dead asleep. As soon as he opened his eyes the next day, he hurried to Y/n's room. She was still not awake, but that didn't stop him from taking his place next to her bed.

There were a few times when Y/n was able to wake up by herself, though it was more like her eyes fluttered open, but never acknowledged the outside world. When her mind itself awoke, along with the rest of her body, she felt a shooting pain all over, so much so that she started to writhe. She soon regretted it as it only made the pain worse. She suddenly felt the grip of someone's hand on her own. And a voice calls out.

"Doctor!" The words were in English, but she still recognized it. How could she not? Amongst the pain, she was able to open her eyes, they stung and felt heavy. She was almost instantly blinded, so she shut them tight again and tried again. Her eyes turned to see Genji on her right, half standing with her hand in his. She couldn't concentrate on really seeing him, what with the pain still shooting pulses through her body. After a while, a doctor came in, along with Doctor Angela, and gave her some morphine to calm the pain. Along with that, they checked up on her.

"Do you know your name?"

"Y/n L/n," she answered while looking around. Genji had still not left and hadn't let go of her hand since.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"I'm assuming 20XX if I haven't been in a coma," she responded and looked back at Genji. He was facing her in an odd way, but the thing that stuck out to her most was the similar gown as hers that he was in.

"How long have I been out?" she looked back at the doctors. Doctor Angela checked her watch while the other looked at the clipboard.

"About a week," the doctor answered.

"And you were actually missing- according to the Tokyo local police- for three days up until we found you over here," Doctor Angela said. Genji's grip tightened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Genji asked through his teeth, trying to keep his composure. Dr. Angela looked at him and sighed, "We didn't want you to freak out."

"Genji," Y/n spoke now. Genji turned his attention to her now. It had been the first time since waking up and since being in the hospital that she had spoken his name. He was overwhelmed and began to cry. He held her hand up and pressed it against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Y/n, I'm so sorry," he said. With the way he was positioned, it was almost like he was praying. She shushed him and the two doctors let them be.

"I'm here now Genji. I'm alive, I'm awake, and I'm ok," she reassured him.

"But you weren't just a few days ago!" he looked up and surprised himself at really looking at her, "you weren't okay when we found you on that platform and-"

"Platform?" She snapped her head back to the window, seeing for the first time the store signs that were around them. They were in Chinese characters.

"Genji, where are we, what happened?" She tried to move her left arm and noticed the constraints around them, "Genji, seriously, what's going on?!" Genji calmed himself first before holding Y/n down in her bed and sitting next to her carefully.

"I'm not here to interrogate you about what you can remember before waking up here," she calmed down her breathing, he continued, "all you need to know, is… you were kidnapped. I don't know when, but you were. We found you in a facility that we'd been investigating for a while. I was barely able to save you after some… misunderstandings. And now you're here," he leaned closer to her, touching foreheads, "and you're right. You're here now: safe, alive, and awake," he gently pressed his lips on her forehead then, "I'm not leaving you, not while my legs still work." Y/n nodded carefully. Then her eyes shifted to his shoulder, frozen in place at the sight.

"And your arm?" she held her free hand to reach, he hesitated and grabbed her hand mid-air, but let her continue. He leaned a little closer so it was easier to reach. After a slight touch, Y/n gasped and began to draw her hand back. Genji didn't move. She gathered her courage once more and slid her hand over the bump. Her eyes watered and her lip quivered. As soon as her first cry came out, Genji had leaned in and held her to him.

"I'll be okay, it's only a mechanical arm. I'll have it back in no time," he reassured her. Her cries didn't waver and his grip never loosened.


	7. Can't Go Back the way You Came

Y/n and Genji sat adjacent to one another enjoying their five-star hospital meals. Genji had a pretty normal steak with vegetables and rice. However, for Y/n, due to her condition, she had to have oatmeal. She wasn't allowed to eat too much and had a strict schedule. She sighed, eyeing Genji's food.

"Can I please just have a bite of yours?" she stressed the last word and pouted. Genji pursed his lips then stood up. He pulled the curtain in between them and ate.

"Sorry Y/n, but remember: you can't have anything more than a cup for every meal," he spoke carefully. Y/n tried to groan, which only sounded like a hum and hurt her throat. She coughed slightly, which was enough to bring Genji back to her side.

"Are you okay?" He cried out, dropping his meal and looking her over. She coughed a few more times from him surprising her.

"Genji, I'm... fine... I'm fine," she held his arm and giggled. He steadied his breath to her rhythm. She guided him to sit back down. At that moment, the doctor that had examined her earlier walked in. After noticing Genji sitting there, he lost his confidence. Y/n had heard that he made a big fuss when she was still out cold.

The Doctor took a moment to speak despite the two giving their full attention.

"There is something important that has to be settled with you Miss L/n," the doctor finally began. The two nodded.

"After you were brought to our hospital, it was difficult to give you the right antibiotics to help with the injuries. And while looking you over- once we stabilized you," he glanced towards Genji for a brief second, "we realized that you had anemia, not just from the fall, but, from way before." He turned as a female doctor walked in. She gave a shy smile.

"What does that, mean?" Y/n asked after refocusing on the male doctor.

"Miss L/n were you aware of a... pregnancy?" Y/n's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, Genji grew quiet and as still as a statue. Finally, Y/n shook her head slowly. The doctor gave a nod and the female doctor stepped forward.

"It took us a while to figure out, but we do believe you were pregnant at one point and misc-"

"Did the accident cause it," Genji blurted out, his fist balled up. The female doctor- which Y/n then realized was an ob-gyn- took a moment to answer, regaining control.

"No, if you let me finish," she emphasized, "we believe that the miscarriage had occurred… possibly a month ago. From your levels of hormonal activity," she brought out a holopad, a graph of sorts displayed, "it seems you were around two months pregnant." Y/n took a moment to process the legion of information.

"But, I never got morning sickness, I didn't get fever dreams or cravings…" she argued. The ob-gyn sighed.

"Not all women get symptoms like those, though they are not uncommon," she explained, "Though, I must ask, how has your menstrual cycle been?" Y/n lifted her face as her mouth made an "O". Suddenly it all clicked.

"Why did it take so long for you to tell us now?" Genji rebutted, full of anger. Y/n pressed his fist and tried to calm him down, "Genji, please." He constrained himself and allowed the doctors to continue.

"We were waiting for Miss L/n to wake up and settle this, especially since it could possibly be a factor in Miss L/n's delayed recovery," they finished. Genji was tempted to add something, but Y/n's grip on him held him back.

"Thank you, for informing me," was all she added before the two doctors left; after which, Y/n let out a long sigh. Genji was dead quiet, which made Y/n nervous. She stared off into the distance and broke their silence, "I've never been pregnant, never known anyone else who has been… we couldn't 've known." Genji didn't shift, she did and shook his hand, loosening it back to normal.

"You're not at fault for anything," she continued, Genji finally responded with his body shift.

"How could we've been so careless...I mean-" he shot up and looked at her, apologies abound in his expression.

"Don't strain yourself," she gave a gentle smile and went back to staring into nothingness, "I never had any yearning to start a family, it was… just never on my agenda." She looked to him again and stroke his cheek with her knuckles, her gentle smile never wavering.

"I'm happy with what I have now," he embraced her hand in his, "don't ever think that will change, whether or not we are lucked with a family." she pulled his hand to her lips and peppered kisses over his knuckles. Genji thought about something for a brief moment, then stood, left a kiss on Y/n's forehead and headed out with a, "I need to speak to Dr. Ziegl-er."

Genji walked at a fast pace, though didn't try to push it, fearing he would get in trouble for running in a hospital. He found Angela in a laboratory of sorts. She was examining what looked to be Genji's cybernetic arm on a hologram. He rushed in, not bothering to make a sound as he approached her.

"Angela!" She jumped with her shoulders then turned with a scared expression. When she noticed it was Genji, her expression didn't change.

"Genji, is there something-"

"What are the chances of producing a child?" He startled her with the question, her cheeks growing into a warm pink.

"Umm, well…" she was about to continue when she realized something, " what… what are you talking about Genji?"

"Y/n… she was pregnant," his eyes dropped to the floor, "it… it didn't make it past two months though." Angela's eyes grew wide with worry. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that," was all she could muster up. She had never been sure if Genji was capable of reproducing. With how much damage his body had endured and the number of procedures made to keep him alive, his sex organs weren't a priority.

"Genji… I don't have that many words of comfort for you," she leaned against the console, "we never really checked that part of your body… you know… too focused on trying to keep you alive," she giggled, "and keeping you calm." He laughed along with her, looking at his arm on the hologram; reminiscing on that past. The thoughts of his lost child rolling to the back of his mind. He pats Angela's back and thanks her.

"Genji! Wait, I…" Angela began but one hard look from Genji, and she backed down, "No, nevermind, I'll talk to you about it later." Genji nodded, then left to head back with Y/n.

When he returned, Y/n was preparing to take a nap, having the pillows adjusted and the bed raised. He sat next to her, holding onto her hand.

"Tell me something," she said, looking towards him, sleepy eyes beginning to droop.

"About what?"

"Anything you want…" she looked away for a second, then back, "Why was I kidnapped?" He hesitated to answer her, even thinking of lying to her, but he knew she would find out about it somehow and it would haunt her to never have known the truth.

"We think it has to do with the mission we came here to do," he began, she gave him her full attention, "There's a group in this country, separated from Talon- you've heard of them right?- they want to start an omnic crisis here. They aren't on one particular side since they give weapons and attack each one without the other side knowing. We got leads that they had a warehouse where they were storing weapons to be sold to an omnic terrorist group. We've been suppressing that terrorist group for a while now, but if they got their hands on the weapons, they'd be able to take us on. Maybe not beat us, but definitely stir things up." He stopped, looking to her for confirmation that she was following along alright. She nodded for him to continue.

"I don't know how they found out about you… maybe they've been tracking me or… or following you since the very beginning, but… but it was enough information to take you and hold you up in that warehouse. We still don't know what their intention was… if it was for blackmail… or… a distraction."

"Distraction?" She pushed herself up, mind stuttering awake. He grabbed hold of her arms and tried to calm her down.

"We don't know fully, but we will figure it out so that it doesn't happen again."

"So… it's…" tears began to form at the corner of her eyes, "it's my fault. You guys had to stop your mission because of me-" He sat on her bed and pulled her to his chest. Shushing her gently.

"No, no, of course not. There's no way we could've predicted the circumstances," he comforted, running his fingers through her hair, "I'm angry that they took you from the safety of your home so easily and put you in danger, but never would I blame you for that." She nodded, calming her soft sobs. He stayed with her for the remaining time until she fell asleep. He wasn't able to stay, having to go to therapy. He was gonna receive a prosthetic while his mechanical arm was being repaired. He showed it off to Y/n when she was awake that afternoon. She laughed at it but reassured him that she was glad he had two arms again.

"Now I can wrap myself in you," she teased. He leaned in closer, she closed the distance, pressing their lips together. He began to run the prosthetic over her legs. It felt very different to Y/n, the absence of human flesh wasn't anything new. But it felt stiff and much more robotic-ironically enough- that if he had used his usual cyborg hands. Nonetheless, they accomplished what he wanted out of her. A beautiful soft moan. However, as soon as one escaped from her lips, she began to cough. In a panic, Genji moved to have her sit up and rub her back. After a final tough spit up into her hand, she quickly regained her composure, her shoulders still sook, but she forced them to stay still.

"I'm okay, Genji," she tried, her throat was hoarse and small a droplet of spit hung from her lips. He cleared it away with his thumb, his expression fixed on worry.

"I guess… we can only really do this," she placed her palm on his jaw and gently pulled him closer, grazing his lips with her own. He pressed his forehead to hers, she searched his expression for some hope but only found melancholy.

"Please don't be upset," she pleaded. He couldn't respond without making her upset, so he pulled her closer and laid her right next to him.

 _It was night outside and the city was flowing with life. Genji noticed through his window. He stepped out of his room to the dank hall that was eerily quiet. He suddenly felt an overpowering sensation to see Y/n. He lazily made his way over, unable to keep steady footing._

" _The room keeps spinning," he mumbled as an excuse._

 _At her room, Y/n stood by her large window, her hair soaked and dripping on the floor. Genji hurried to her side, never noticing the chair that flew out of his way._

" _Y/n? What are you doing?" he looked at her bed that was crooked now from his alarming entrance, "Go back to bed, you shouldn't be walking around." Y/n suddenly lifted her fists to her ears, turning to face Genji with mousiness movements. Despite this, her voice was very firm, "Genji, go away," she moved closer, her face turning into a scowl, "Can't you see I don't want to see you!" Without warning, Genji's hand was at her throat. Her expression unmoved._

" _Don't bother me Genji… Genji?"_

"Genji?" He blinked, noticing Y/n sitting up, a faceful of worry. He mimicked her expression when he noticed where his hand was. Fingers curled, stiff on its path to Y/n's neck. She glanced at it to acknowledge it and quickly returned to Genji. His mind and body finally synced and he began to shake. Taking slow steps backward on weak knees. She continued eye contact with him until he was out the door.

Genji now sat on the edge of his bed, head bent down, fingers gently aligned and a golden orb surrounding him in an aura of peace. His master lied on the bed, feigning illness- or perhaps sleep. Winston and Angela inspected Genji's data from the entire day on a holo-pad. When they found an odd decline in his brain activity after six p.m.

"If that means what we think it does, then you were drugged Genji," Winston concluded.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you were given something that must've induced a strange dream and sleepwalking," Angela added, using the holopad now to check his last received medications, "but it doesn't make sense… I've been making sure to give him the right medications for his recovery," she turned to Winston, "but none of them have side effects that cause what happened."

"Then someone swapped it out," Zenyatta chimed in, sitting up now. He removed the orb from Genji, allowing him to stretch his limbs.

"Well, Genji, how did you feel before going to sleep?" Angela asked, keeping Zenyatta's words in mind.

"I…" he paused, then looked at everyone in confusion, "I… do not remember… what… what are we talking about, again?"

"Memory relapses," Angela said, typing into her holopad.

"That could mean it was a sedative-hypnotic sleep medication-"

"A what?" Genji asked, still confused.

"A drug that helps with insomnia, Genji," Zenyatta answered for him. Winston opened a channel in his com. and called for the others to keep an eye on the staff around the hospital. Especially on any of the nurses and doctors that interacted with Genji.

"You should also keep on high alert Genji," Winston ordered, "don't take anything that Angela doesn't hand to you herself." Genji didn't give a verbal confirmation. Instead, he looked to the floor, beating around the bush.

"Can I make one request?" he asked finally, they nodded, "can you keep security in Y/n's room?"

"Genji, she's fine now," Angela spoke, "nothing dangerous will come to her."

"Besides," Winston added, "you're here, what other places could be safer than that?"

"That is what I am afraid of," he answered solemnly, "I came this close to hurting her… I could not live with myself if I became the reason for every single one of her injuries." Winstone and Angela traded looks, then nodded again.

"Alright, but I'm only putting one. Don't want to scare her half to death." Winston added before returning to his com. and giving the new orders.

For the remainder of the week, Y/n was left to her own devices. After the eighth day, she was too worried to ignore it and made a scheme to have Dr. Ziegler tell her what was going on. She casually told one of the nurse's that her throat felt much more sore than usual, but couldn't bring herself to cough. When the nurse suggested one of the residential doctor's, Y/n kindly declined and instead asked for Dr. Ziegler; using the excuse that since the two of them were English speaking natives, it would be easier for her to explain. After a nap, Dr. Ziegler came in and did a quick check up before addressing Y/n's supposed issue.

"I can't seem to find anything really wrong with you…" she said right after checking Y/n's lungs.

"I lied," she spoke. Dr. Ziegler dropped her head, not in disappointment, but in an "I knew it" way.

"You know you can just ask for me without an excuse."

"This is the first thing that came to mind," she explained, "but I really did need to talk to you… it's about Genji." pursed her lips, becoming standoffish.

"What… what about… Genji?" she stuttered. Y/n ignored it and continued, "Where has he been? He hasn't come to see me in the last week." Dr. Ziegler swallowed hard, feeling a guilty lump going down. Genji had asked her not to mention this to Y/n, for fear that it would make her worry. Angela wondered why he so often avoided important issues.

"He's…" she stressed the syllable until something could come to mind, "busy… with training…? Um," she could tell Y/n wasn't being convinced. She pressed her lips together and searched the room for a solution. Suddenly noticing the cast around Y/n's arm.

"It's his prosthetic," she regained eye contact with Y/n, "he isn't used to it and is doing some training for that. Afterward," she gained confidence and stepped closer to Y/n, "he has to go through a surgery to re-attach his limb, and then-"

"Ok, I think I get the picture," Y/n didn't mean to sound rude, "I'm sorry, I just…" she rubbed her eyes in little circles. Angela patted her shoulder as comfort, adding in, "You don't have to stress too much, he's going through a different recovery than you, so expect him to be absent for a little while longer." Angela was starting to believe her own words. Y/n nodded and smiled as a thank you to Dr. Ziegler.

Unbeknownst to Y/n, Genji wasn't totally absent. He knew Y/n's schedule and knew when the guard at her door came and went. When he knew Y/n was asleep, he'd sneak in while the guard was elsewhere. He would sit in his usual chair and watch her sleep. It pained him to be in the same position as before she had woken up, but it was the only way he could relish in her presence while not having to deal with the situation from the weeks prior. It didn't take long for Y/n to notice his secret visits. She took the habit of sleeping more often so he would go and visit her. She'd pretend to be asleep sometimes, even. Whispering his name as if she was dreaming of him, to feel his reaction as he would pat her shoulder or hold her hand. She'd pretend to stir in order to get a funny reaction, holding in her laughter. As fun as it was, she wanted to have the old Genji back. To be able to hold him again and kiss his beauty. She didn't care to wonder why he was sneaking into her room when he was apparently supposed to be in therapy.

On one particular day, she decided that she would surprise him, by revealing that she'd been awake the whole time. It sounded silly, but she knew there'd be no other way to get his attention. He came in right on schedule and sat beside her. She pretended to stir after hearing the curtains move slightly. She laughed internally at what his reaction might've been. She whispered his name with a little more want than usual, "Genji… please…" He almost immediately held her hand in both of his, trying to be gentle. She repositioned herself slowly in order to have her body face him. She was ready to jump up when the door opened and a woman's voice called out in a whisper.

"I knew it, I knew you'd be in here," she spoke. Y/n placed it to Dr. Ziegler's voice. Genji let go of Y/n's hand.

"Dr. Ziegler, I-"

"Don't," a huff, "Genji, I've been looking for you everywhere. Please, we need to talk." She was a little calmer than when she had first walked in. Y/n heard Genji stand but didn't hear movements.

"Angela, it can wait, right now I just want to be with Y/n." A small smile grew on her face.

"I know this isn't a very ideal situation to be talking about this, but we _do_ need to talk about this," her voice went quieter, "I've been letting it be put off long enough, so please, if you follow me we can discuss this more privately." Y/n's eyes shot open. She looked around and saw the chair beside her empty, Dr. Ziegler and Genji just on the other side of the curtain. She sat up and waited a moment; when she didn't feel dizzy, she continued her movements off the bed. With a light tap, she was standing on the floor. It felt strange doing this alone, she'd always had help with her.

"I've been feeling so guilty Genji, ever since that night and you haven't given me a chance to get it off my chest."

"I'm sorry Angela, but Y/n comes first."

"That's not fair Genji, you can't leave it be like this," she was on the verge of yelling, if not for her belief that Y/n was still asleep, "you're not the man you used to be, you're different now. You're no longer the type of guy that comes close to sleeping with his co-worker and pretends as if nothing happened for weeks-" Suddenly the curtains swung open, Y/n was holding onto them for support. Her face was pale and her eyes wandered on blank space. She finally looked at Genji, hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"What does she mean, Genji?" she asked. Angela and Genji were still trying to process the fact that Y/n was up and awake, and that she had heard every last word.

"You didn't tell her?" Angela grilled. Genji's gaze shifted from her to Y/n. Then he spoke, "I can explain-"

"That you slept with her?!" her eyes shifted before coming to a conclusion, her hand went to her mouth, stepping backward, "O God, that's why you haven't been coming lately!- because you two've been sleeping together, o God!" Her body bent forwards as sobs struggled to escape from inside her.

"No, no, that was… uh," he attempted to get close and looked towards Angela for a number. Angela looked horrified but gave an answer in a small voice, "a… a month ago…" Y/n gave a loud gasp, which brought on a whoop.

"O God, why," she let herself drop to the floor, only looking up to glare at Genji. Her shoulder shook as she continued to cough. He tried to bring her in an embrace, she backed away, bringing her good hand between them. Between her coughing and sobs, she spoke, "How could you Genji? You know what happened a month ago," her voice became small and she was unable to continue.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," Angela stepped in. It only earned her a flaring scowl her direction. She calmed her breathing a little, still keeping Genji at a distance.

"Get out," she stood quickly, making her dizzy, "both of you." Angela left first, hunching her shoulders. Genji took longer, keeping his sorry gaze on her. Y/n let a few coughs escape, but she never wavered. It wasn't until Genji was gone from the room with the door closed that she dropped back down to her sobs and whoops. Eventually earning some spottings of blood on her hand. Genji stood outside her door, heavily tempted to step back in, to lift her in his arms. He was a coward, however. Afraid of her rejection, her coldness. Suddenly he was moved aside by a few nurses and a doctor rushing into her room. He lifted a hand to the doorknob, stopping with a shaky hand, noticing, through the small window, the smears of red running down her lips. The doctor and nurses lifting her up and her eyes rolled back.

"She was supposed to get better by the end of the week. The sudden… displeasing news brought it back down. She needs another week here to fully recover and be able to travel back to Japan." Angela stood at the end of Genji's bed, explaining all of this. He'd stayed a while too long in front of Y/n's room, to the point where the security decided to have him sedated and brought back to his room. He was coming off the effects at the moment.

"How am I going to face her when she recovers?" he pressed his prosthetic to his forehead rubbing away a growing migraine.

"You won't," Angela huffed, Genji lifted his head, "Overwatch is not to interact with her for the remainder of her stay, and… not interfere with her plans to return."

"What, why?!" he spoke too quickly and loudly, causing his head to ache even more so than before.

"She's a citizen from two different countries that was kidnapped by an organization in a whole other country and was almost killed in her sleep by a member of a fallen organization, Genji! Of course, we can't interfere more than we have." Angela's hands gripped the end of his bed to the point where they were turning white.

"Who is coming for her then? She can't ride a plane alone," Genji said, hoping to bring her back down.

"A friend of hers," she smoothed the space between her eyebrows, "She's coming at the end of the week to pick her up. It was arranged when _you_ were hiding away from her." She frowned at him, bumping her fists to her hips.

"Why do I do these things?" he lamented, then looked back to Angela, "you were right, I shouldn't have ignored you or… those events. That was something I thought I left behind but, I guess old habits die hard." Angela lost her scowl and looked at the floor with guilt.

"You're not the only one to blame. I initiated the affair." The two remained quiet, loathing their actions and the consequences they had produced.

Her cough subsided, but tears still welled and drained from her eyes. For every woken hour, she could only think of what happened. As she thought about it, she didn't know what she wanted. Have him dwell on his mistakes longer and apologize eventually or- the one option she was more inclined to- break things off with him completely. It pained her to even consider it but considering the circumstances, she couldn't see herself trusting him again. Even if she forgave him, he would still be working with Dr. Ziegler. He was always gone for weeks, sometimes months. After experiencing what happened at the warehouse, she began to realize how dangerous his missions could get. This time it was only his arm, but the next time could be his own life. She didn't want to know how things would've gone if she knew she was pregnant, let alone if she had decided to go with the pregnancy. Tears flooded out of her and soft sobs released. If she had known she was pregnant, would she have told him, would he have told her what he did early on? She lifted her good arm over her head and worked to quell her misery.

Genji was barred from coming close to Y/n's room, so he'd pace around in the same hall as her room, hoping for a chance to see her if she walked out at any moment. After the third day, he was tired of waiting and decided to be the one to break the ice. The guard was gone now, her extra week in the hospital coming to an end, so he took the chance to approach her door and tap on it. To his dismay, it wasn't Y/n that opened the door. Instead, it was one of the nurse's taking care of her. She only opened the door enough to peek her head out, blocking the view to the inside.

"Can I speak to Y/n?" he asked. She appeared nervous, nevertheless, she responded, "No, no, she is asleep." She didn't sound very fluent in English but he was still able to understand her.

"Then can I wait inside for her to wake up?" he insisted, stepping closer to the door. The nurse pushed the door forwards some more, removing her head from the crack.

"No, no, she is asleep," she repeated before shutting the door completely. He was tempted to pull the door off its hinges and march in. However, with the stares he was already receiving, he restrained himself and stepped away, returning to his pacing.

"... do you know where L/N F/N is in?" a voice asked. It wasn't directed to him, but it still called his attention. Just a few feet away was a woman, a tote hanging off her shoulder. She walked past Genji and knocked on Y/n's room. Someone on the other side opened the door and let her in. He returned to his room.

Y/n looked at her friend with tear-stained cheeks and a growing frown.

"Aww, come here," Mao Li said, opening her arms for her friend. Y/n ran to them and began to bawl. Her throat was no longer rough and she could control her coughs better. The nurse left a pill bottle on the nightstand and walked out.

"Tell me everything that happened, don't leave a single detail out," her friend insisted. Y/n nodded into her shoulder and sat back down on the bed. After a deep breath, she let everything go.

An hour went by and Mao Li and Y/n sat in contemplation. Y/ns face was still stained with tears, both old and new. Mao Li sat with her fingers entwined and a gloom over her.

"You've been through so much," she finally spoke, patting Y/n's knee. She lifted her head slightly and gave a half-hearted smile to her friend.

"I'll just be glad to finally be leaving," she answered, lifting herself to lie back down. Her esophagus was healed enough where she could now lie all the way down.

"You brought everything I need to leave tomorrow, right?" she asked. Mao Li hummed as a confirmation, bringing the tote to her lap and taking a folder out.

"Your passport, I.D, new clothes and this," she handed an envelope to Y/n, "it's the plane tickets." Y/n hummed again and let herself sleep.

It was the last day of Y/n's stay in the hospital. Before she's released, Genji works up the courage to talk to her, deciding to tell her everything. He walked up to the door and gave it a knock.

"Who is it?" Genji felt the floor fall from underneath him. She sounded so different. Her voice was clear and firm. He inhaled and spoke up, "It's me, please, I want to talk." There was a long pause and then the sound of hushed voices. Finally, the door swung open and the woman Genji had seen before stood in front of him now. She gazed at him in full amazement. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she shook her head and let him pass. Y/n stood by the bed, closing the tote bag her friend had brought. She's wearing a light blue checkered dress, a ribbon around her waist. He'd seen her in that dress only one other time. At the time, she had complained that it was too small for her. Looking at her present time, it draped over her small frame. Having her meals cut down and her activity being nearly nonexistent had made her lose so much weight in just a month. She wore heels, which only pushed his desire to hold her in his arms and be her support.

"Can we talk?" he asked, taking another step closer. She didn't respond, instead, keeping a scowl that shifted between him and her friend.

"I'll… I'll just be in the bathroom real quick," her friend said stepping out of the room. They both acknowledged her leave.

"What do you want Genji?" She spat. Her words were like knives cutting through every inch of his body, including his cybernetics.

"I'm not going to make excuses," he began, "I just want to tell you everything that happened that night." She nodded with hesitance.

"Maybe around 10 years ago, Angela saved my life. I mean, she literally resurrected me from the dead. I owe her everything for that. When I was still getting used to my new body, she was always there to make sure I was okay. In the end, I naturally began to fall for her. I couldn't ask her out at the time, I felt disgusted with myself and unable to continue. Then I met my Master and he guided me to become something new and better. My feelings for Angela didn't resurface. Though I felt a twinge of hopelessness when she began dating her ex. I just believed that that was the way everything was meant to be.

"A month ago, we went out for drinks at a small town in Gibraltar. I helped Angela back to base so she could rest first," he sighed, Y/n was holding her gaze on the floor, "I wasn't drunk, you know I can't get drunk. She was, however, and she had recently been broken up by her ex. Maybe she was upset and lonely… I don't know, she never said what was going through her mind at that moment. Despite her invitation and my soberness… I didn't reject her. I… I got her on the bed… and… and we kissed. And I touched her chest and everywhere else on her torso. Until, I heard her cry and really, and I mean really, saw her expression. I realized that I wasn't what she wanted, just someone to comfort her. More than that, I thought about you." Y/n clapped her hands over her eyes, letting out soft sobs. He made a movement to hold her arm, she backed away and glared at him. Despite the sounds she'd been making, her eyes were dry and determined.

"Why are you telling me this?" she hissed. He was taken aback for a moment, then responded, "Because it's the truth, I'm not going to make excuses and stand here hoping you'd take the bait, just… that you'll think about it." She moved her hands away from her eyes and crossed her arms in a defensive pose.

"Leave me be," she finally decided, "go back to Dr. Ziegler, go to Overwatch or Japan, just don't come to see me anymore. Leave." She looked away, never phased. He thought about dropping on his knees and begging that way, but a voice in the back of his head told him it would only make her more upset. He stepped, almost running into Mao Li, who only gave him a sympathetic nod. Back in the room, Y/n was sitting at the edge of her bed, her eyes staring at the empty wall.

"So that's what he looks like underneath all that armor and visor," her friend joked. Y/n gave her a small smile, trying to hold back from breaking into tears again.

"Mao," she sighed, "Why did you have to bring me this dress?" she asked. Her friend shrugged then joined her on the bed.

"When we made those plans, it happened way before this stuff happened. Plus," she gave Y/n a pout, "you're the one that mentioned that Genji was here, so, of course, I was gonna bring you something to make your guys' stay together much more romantic."

"More like so awkward," she rebutted, Mao Li only laughed.

"Oh please, he was practically devouring you with his eyes!" she wrapped an arm around the thin woman, rocking her side to side.

"Or thinking about-"

"Nope! None of that!" her friend stopped her thoughts before she was dropped into another hole of sadness, "If you really want to break up with him, then go ahead, but don't go blaming others for it." She looked up at her friend who was now standing defiantly in front of her.

"But he's the one-"

"Yes, he did do _that_ , there's no question about it. But it seems like you made up your mind about ending things, so all that's left is to stop thinking about what he's gonna do next and move on yourself." Y/n took a moment to think about her words.

"But… I don't want to end things with him… at least… at least I don't think I do…" she explained in a small voice. Mao Li sighed heavily, letting her shoulders slump.

"Then _why_ did you tell him you didn't want him to look for you?" she asked impatiently.

"Because I don't want to see him right now… but that doesn't mean I don't… I…" her voice became so small, Mao Li had to lean in to listen, "I… still… still, love… love love him." Her hands were over her chest and her eyes shut tight.

Angela Ziegler was making her way to the front reception desk. When she spotted who she was looking for. Y/n. Her features were sullen and her frame was fragile. It was so odd for the doctor to see her up and about when she had spent a whole month seeing her on a bed.

"Y/n," she called out. Y/n spun her head to the direction of the doctor, almost immediately growing a frown. She left her friend to handle the rest of the specifics of her release and made her way over to Dr. Ziegler. Standing in front of her, Angela noticed that they were around the same height, slightly taller for the heels she wore. She wondered why she was wearing them.

"I need to speak to you, it's very urgent." Y/n didn't respond, only crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"First, off, I want you to know that it was all me. I was drunk and I pulled him into me, and for that, I deeply apologize. But more importantly, you shouldn't break things off with him. He's a good guy, what happened as I said, it was all me. After all, he didn't really cheat on you, he still thought of you before we did something we both would have regretted. Please talk with him carefully, I'm asking, not as the 'other woman' but as his friend." She gave the best smile she could give in that situation.

"Why didn't he stop at the entrance of your door?" she began, "Why didn't he stop when you two started kissing each other? Why did it take him until he was in your bed, touching you all over for him to stop?! This isn't just about Genji 'almost cheating' on me. It's the fact that he didn't tell me, for a whole month. He pushed it aside like it was no big deal. Of course, I still would've gotten hurt and angry, but as long as he apologized then and there, I would've been willing to accept that apology," her eyes began to tear up, her voice shook as she continued, "but he didn't do that. He kept it from me for so long, and to make matters worse, he didn't address it with you either." Angela was shocked to hear this. Y/n immediately rubbed away the tears that were beginning to fall. She stood her ground with a defiant pose, glaring daggers at the blonde woman. She grew small in the shadow of Y/n's anger. She pursed her lips and allowed herself to speak one last thing, "he rejected me, nonetheless." Angela Ziegler turned on her heels and left Y/n's eyesight. She didn't go to Genji, didn't stay in the hospital for very long after her encounter. Y/n left for the airport immediately after leaving the hospital. While in the back of her mind, she had hopes that Genji would run over like she had a few months back. But she repeated to herself, that she knew better than that. After telling him not to look for her, there was no way he was gonna go against her wishes.


	8. Hanging Tough (Part 1)

**A/N: I still have more to type but I got really excited and decided to post this part. Yes! this is gonna be my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

The second Mao Li and Y/n walked into the apartment, they paused at the door, taking in what was left behind. After the traumatic events a month earlier, Y/n half expected a stranger to jump out of nowhere and attempt to kidnap her again. After a couple of seconds of nothing happening, she sat on her couch. Mao Li walked around the apartment, to double check their surroundings. She took the moment to look through everything and figure out what might've happened, but everything seemed normal and untouched. She walked back into the main room and grabbed Y/n's belongings.

"You want something to eat?" she asked. Y/n had her head resting on the arm of the couch.

"Maybe, just some porridge would be fine," she responded with a hum. Y/n wasn't fully recovered and still needed to have small meals so as to not overwhelm her stomach. As Mao Li prepared the small meal, Y/n was left alone with her thoughts. They immediately went to Genji. She had tried to avoid thinking about him the plane ride over, occupying herself with an app game. Now that there wasn't much else to do, her attention wandered. If the incident at the hospital hadn't happened, would he be with her at that moment? Possibly, instead of Mao Li now taking care of her, it would be Genji, fussing over her arm and health. She pulled herself off the arm and reached for the dust-coated control, turning her t.v to a news broadcast, thinking that learning what's been happening lately could remind her that her problem was one in a million.

"And this station has just received confirmation that the young woman that had been kidnapped a month earlier and rescued by Overwatch has just returned." Her eyes opened wide and she cursed her existence.

"You were the biggest story around last month, Y/n," her friend chimed in. She huffed in response, changing the channel to a drama broadcast. Mao Li came up behind her and hugged her shoulders.

"I have the week off to take care of you, so I'll try to keep your mind off of _him_ ," she said, patting her shoulder and returning to the food. Y/n then came up with an idea to keep her mind off things: writing about her experience. It was a story ripe for the picking. She also figured that she should do it before someone tried to come up with some sloppy untrue story about her experiences. She noticed her laptop tucked away underneath a pile of magazines and pulled it out, immediately regretting it. Just before the laptop died of low battery charge, she saw the saved photo on her screen. It was one of her and Genji at an amusement park during the month he had off. He oh-so-generously decided to spend it all with her. Thinking about it a little more carefully, she realized that they had spent that time only three months ago. Which coincided with the supposed start of her doomed pregnancy. Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes. She placed her fingers at her forehead, hating herself for already feeling so miserable.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong," her friend asked, taking the seat next to her. She let out a heavy breath, throwing her head backward. Mao Li held Y/n's shoulder worried she was gonna give herself a concussion.

"Why, why did it have to happen then?" she asked, more to the universe than to her friend. She rubbed at the tears rolling down her cheeks, hearing her friend sigh.

"This kind of stuff just always happens, you know that," she tried to soothe. It didn't work.

"But why did they have to talk about it after we found out I-" she gasped, covering her mouth, "it was just too soon for them to tell me what happened. And why did he have to tell me everything that went on between them before we left?" she spat, sitting up now. She dug her nails into her palm, trying to simmer down.

"Would you've forgiven him if he apologized to you right away?"

"Yes!- Maybe…" she released her grip and rested her forehead on her fist, "I wanna say I would've, but as I think about it more and more, I think about how I wanted to smack him with that dainty prosthetic of his!" Her friend held onto Y/n's fist, bringing her back to the now.

"But you didn't" she corrected, "and now, you have to decide on whether or not you're gonna cut things off completely or not." Y/n lifted her shoulder as if to block Mao Li from attacking. She dropped it when her confidence did.

"He won't come, to him, it's already ended," she wrapped herself in her arms.

"Dating for almost a year and you two never exchanged contacts?" she was now losing patience with the girl. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat, she didn't have any excuse. The two of them never thought of needing it since he would always come by before a mission. Not even during their month together did they think about it, since they spent almost every woken hour together. Y/n would go to work while he stayed in her apartment, she'd leave on time- refusing to do any overtime- and go back home to him. Suddenly the smell of something burning hit both of the girls' noses. Mao Li jumped up and ran to the kitchen, grunting in frustration. Y/n had a thought and didn't hesitate to speak her mind.

"Oh, I forgot you can't cook for shit." She heard a loud bang, praying in her mind that the crazy woman in her kitchen doesn't break her kitchenware.

"You know what?! We're ordering takeout? You want chicken, cause that's what we're having!" She stomped over to her purse that was sitting on the dinner table. She turned around, sitting on her knees and letting her slung arm hang on the back of the couch.

"Make sure it's not acidic, Overwatch paid for my hospital bills in China, they aren't gonna do it over here," she suggested. Mao Li waved her hand to dismiss her.

The girls had their meals and baths. Y/n guided Mao Li to find the extra bed sheets and covers. She never carried an extra futon, since she never really had guests over.

This became their routine for the next few days. However, once the lights were turned off and Mao Li was on the couch, Y/n was left alone with her thoughts. She ran her hand over the empty space next to her, reaching in her memories of what Genji felt like when he slept next to her. Her image of him was faulty, but it didn't matter in the darkness. She imagined him running his fingers over her hair-she knew he did that when he thought she was asleep. Sliding her good hand from underneath her pillow, she closed her eyes and grazed her sex. She was swept by that disappointment she'd felt when they couldn't do anything in the hospital, and suddenly, her sex ached. She only hesitated for a second, letting out a low sigh, she stuck her hand in her pajama pants and rubbed herself with two fingers. She kept her eyes shut, whispering his name to the cold air.

 _She felt two hands slide over her thighs. Then suddenly, Genji on top of her, a mischievous smile on him._

" _Is this how you pleasure yourself?" he asked. She felt his hot breath on her chest, her heartbeat picking up the pace. He ran his fingers over her stomach down to her sex. She made a move to get her own fingers out of the way but he caught them and intertwined them together._

Y/n felt her own warm hands down in her folds, feeling so much smaller than Genji's. She sighs softly then continues to enter her fingers inside her panties.

 _He looks away from her, down to where his fingers start to slide in and out. She puts her hand on his bicep, pulling her forehead to his shoulder. He chuckles and picks up the pace slightly. Entering another finger into her, his pinky just at the entrance of her slit while his thumb gently rolled her clitoris. Her head fell back into his arm, his low chuckles mixing in with growls. He rubbed his fingers out of her and made his way to her nether, lifting her hips._

" _Let's see how wet you can get," he whispered into her cunt then entered his tongue. She bucked into him, letting out a pitched cry, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to keep any more cries from escaping. He smiled into her folds, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her hips. Her hands released and dropped over her head, digging her nails into the pillow above her. All that filled the air now was the sound of her gasps and the lapping of her juices._

" _Genji," she moaned, rolling her hips forward, "Genji I-"_

Y/n's eyes snapped open. Her good hand hovering over her nether region and the bedsheets around her were soaked in her sweat. The sun was up and peering through the curtains. She got up and changed out of her soaked pajamas into something clean and headed to the living room. Mao Li was asleep on the couch, her back facing Y/n. She tiptoed close to her friend and knelt beside the couch.

"Mao," she whispered and gently shook the sleeping woman. She let in a breath then rolled over to face Y/n.

"What?" she asked, her eyes making no effort to open up.

"I had a weird dream." Mao Li rolled back to her earlier position and responded with annoyance, "you have a queen size bed in your bedroom, you are not gonna sleep with me on the couch."

"I'm not a child Mao," she said defiantly, "it was… it was a wet dree… wet dream." She pursed her lips, like a child saying a bad word for the first time. Mao Li sat up, a puzzled expression on her. She sighed.

Mao Li and Y/n sat on the dinner table, warm cups of coffee-warm milk for Y/n- as they discussed Y/n's newfound experiences.

"Maybe it's because of the medicine?" she suggested, Y/n shook her head, sighing.

"There's no way that could be it, it's," she almost choked getting the next words out, "it's probably because of the miscarriage." She rubbed her lower abdomen, dark thoughts flooding in.

"Y/n?" her friend snapped her out of it. She turned with a half smile and drank her milk.

"I told him, after we found out about it, that I never really thought about having a family. You know this too right? Well, after I heard them talking about what they did together, I filled myself with the idea that he'd done it because I wasn't thinking about our future together." Mao Li gave her a sympathetic look and patted her hand.

"I hate just having this coffee, I'm gonna run down by the cake shop down the street, you want anything?" she suggested. Y/n nodded and smiled, despite the tears that were falling. Mao Li knew better than to leave her with these thoughts, but she also knew that she could bring Y/n's mood back up by giving her things she liked. Mao Li got her coat on and walked out, reminding Y/n to call her if something happened.

She was at the front doors when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of the building. Stepping outside, she got a better look. A man with a muffler scarf wrapped around his lower jaw, a puffy opened jacket and a skin-tight black shirt underneath. She bit her thumbnail, eating him up with her eyes, before noticing his mechanical arm. She paused and rudely pointed a surprised finger at him.

"Shimada Genji - san?!" He jumped at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on her. Disappointment screamed in his expression.

"Ah, you are Y/n's friend?" he spoke in English, answering after a moment of trying to figure out who she was. He recognized her well enough, but he'd never caught her name.

"Yang Mao Li," she answered happily, bowing in respect. He nodded then returned his gaze to the building. She followed it to where she believed was Y/n's floor.

"You want some advice," she said but didn't wait for a response, "you shouldn't see her now." she pulled at his arm.

"But we need to talk properly about this," he made a move to the entrance, only to be stopped by Mao Li's grip.

"Before you do that, _I_ need to talk to you." She let go of his sleeve once he made it known that he wasn't going to try to go to the apartment again. She led him away from the building to the train station, where they took a line Genji thought was random and dropped off at the third stop. Genji looked around and realized they were close to Ikebukuro. Mao Li continued her walk and stopped in front of a cafe and bakery.

"Come on, it's my treat," she said before entering. They sat down at a booth, resting their jackets next to them, Genji keeping his scarf on.

"Why are we here?" he finally asked, deciding on a simple matcha tea. She lowered her menu and responded, "Because I promised Y/n I'd buy her a cake to help her feel better." Genji's shoulder sank and his gaze dropped to his lap.

"She's still upset," he made clear what was on his mind. She was about to speak before a waiter came up and took their order. After they received their items, Mao Li took a moment on how to approach him.

"Shimada-san, I think you're underestimating Y/n," she finally stated. He was aghast and implied to have her continue.

"Y/n… she's no stranger to cheating partners," she rested her hand on the back of her hand, fiddling with her drink, "she's had different partners before and there have been ones that cheated on her. Each time, as soon as she confirmed that the cheating was real, she broke up with the person." Through his body language, Mao Li could see she was only rubbing salt in his wounds, nonetheless, she continued, "This was the case up until a certain person cheated on her," he lifted his gaze, she gave him a half smile, "he was with her for three years, when they decided to get married." Once again, shock filled every fiber of his being, she wasn't surprised and repositioned herself again.

"A fiance? But she said she's never thought about having a family," he tried to rebut, to no avail. She shook her head as a response.

"It's true, she's never thought about having a family, but she was with this guy for three years, it was bound to happen. Anyways, this was way back in America where we were studying. She met this guy at a mixer and they hit it off straight away. I forget his name, but if memory serves me right, he was some sort of businessman. He was a couple of years older than her and at the time, marriage seemed like the obvious answer for them.

"Well, you know how she's not really the jealous type. She never really had worries over her lifestyle and has always been happy with the life she was given," her smile faded as her fingers curled inwards, "a lot of her partners misinterpreted this to her being unloving and uncaring. It's why they've all cheated on her. This guy was no different. He was still at work and Y/n was home alone when a young woman knocked on the door, asking to see the guy. She asked why and she just dropped one hell of a bomb on her!" she yelled, took a sip of her drink and continued with a long inhale, "she told her she was pregnant, and that it was his baby! Of course, she was super pissed, she nearly kicked the chick out of there if it weren't for her _believing_ that this random woman was pregnant. And I'll get to that in a second. When the guy gets home, he admits to it and blames Y/n for never seeming to care. Needless to say, she kicked him out of the house-even though it was his- but…" she was finally calm again, "she didn't officially break up with him. They didn't announce the cancellation of the wedding and she didn't leave the house. Until a month later, they spoke again, and everything dissolved. The wedding was called off, she moved out, closer to the university, and they never spoke to each other again. That chick that had paid her a visit turned out to only be late in her period and not actually pregnant. After that, I was sure that this was gonna become a habit, but it didn't happen again. The next partner to cheat on her was kicked to the streets immediately, and she didn't lose any sleep over it." She looked up to find Genji drained. She already knew how hard it was for him to hear all of this.

"Genji?" he snapped out of his trance and gave her his full attention, "you're not the first in a lot of her experiences. Not the first person to cheat on her, not even the first person she's had to think things through before breaking up," struck a nerve, "but, please, as her friend, I'm asking you to be the last one." She folded her hands over the table, not expecting a response, but still hoping he'd add something.

"Can't believe they've all blamed her for their misbehavior." Mao Li roared in laughter. He balled his fist, though he was embarrassed.

"After all that, this is what you're most focused on?" she continued to laugh, dialing it down once she noticed the odd looks from the people around them. She cleared her throat.

"Are you sure it was okay for you to talk about this with me?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a time and place to tell her about what we discussed. And yeah, I'll make sure it's not a month late," she lifted her eyebrow, he sunk back down, "Anyways, I think it's been ample enough time. Why don't you go and talk to her now?" She gathered, looking at her watch then calling for the waiter.

"Are you sure it'll be fine?" he asked, hesitation in his tone.

"You said it yourself, she's still upset. And when I left her earlier, it was about a lot of things. My advice, start with a sincere apology," she gave him an encouraging smile. He returned it with his own killer smile that made her almost swoon.

"Thank you, Yang- san." he said before leaving.

He stood, staring at the behemoth that was the apartment building. On his way over, he had dabbled in the thought of jumping to her balcony like he always had. Coming to the conclusion that it would only worsen his situation. Y/n already didn't like it when he did that. Thinking about it made him shudder in fear.

At her door, he lifted his hand to knock, discouraged at the last second, letting his head drop on the door with a low thud.

"Y/n I'm sorry," he whispered, rehearsing what he had come up with on his way over. Suddenly, the door swung open, pushing him back. In the door frame stood Y/n. A pair of black jeans, a gray knitted sweater on and a tan jacket with heeled boots hanging in her sling.

"Genji?" she asked. His heart throbbed at the sound of his name spoken in a tone besides anger.

"I wanted to talk…" he was barely able to get his words out, his attention on her expression. Focused and anticipating the moment it turns sour.

"Ah, I'm uh," she lifted, painfully, the arm that carried her things.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you were heading out. I can just-"

"No, it's okay," she smiled weakly, his heart continued to ache, "I was gonna look for Mao, she's running late." She stepped back, dropping her boots and heading to the couch to drape her coat. She turned back and noticed he was still stuck at the door.

"You can come in," she hesitated for a moment to suggest this but decided to just get it over with. He walked in, excusing his entry and headed for her. The place was still just as he remembered it being on the night he last saw her. So unchanged. Like it had never lacked its owner. When his gaze landed on her, his stomach started doing somersaults at the sight of her flushed cheeks. Then it quickly changed to her normal glare when she did a quick shake.

"What is it?" she demanded. Suddenly, all that he had practiced flew out the window, he was frozen in place. A distant voice that was nearing closer suggested he lift her into his arms and cry out how he was sorry. His body was ready to make the move, but reason overpowered him and brought out a list of things to say to her.

"I heard about what you told Angela," he began, "and it helped me in thinking what was to happen next. For the most part, I'm sorry about how I've made you feel. I'm sorry for putting you through this mess." She made her way to her couch and sat down, holding out her hand for him to sit as well.

"It would be easier to say that I wasn't in the right mind, but the truth is that I knew what was going on. I knew from the second that I was left alone with Angela, that I was gonna be okay with it. It's not the first time that I let my carnal crave take over. If you were able to somehow track down my past girlfriends and lovers, they would vouch for my unfaithfulness and shit behavior. But as we got to her bedroom, it started to dawn on me, the consequences of what we were about to do. Hurt you. Hurt Angela. The three of us would be in a mess and I'd lose you. And poor Angela, she'd be traumatized at the idea that she started all of this, blaming herself. So I ended things before we went any further. As I left, I felt compelled to apologize to her, but I didn't. Because I felt like it would mean I was gonna regret not sleeping with her. After that, I flew to you. Not because I needed reassurance or confirmation. Hell, it wasn't even that I was playing it off as an indirect apology. It was because I was angry at myself. I didn't know what to do after that, how to process what I'd committed. All I knew was that I needed you. At that moment, I realized for the hundredth time that I love you. I can't forgive myself for returning to my old, sinful ways, I won't blame you if you don't. But I'm not gonna beg for your forgiveness. I came here because I need to know your answer. I'm sure you've thought about it thoroughly. About what's gonna happen next for us, and I'm here to listen. Because you have every right to make that decision." He took a deep inhale as if he'd been underwater for a long time. Her expression had softened.

"I… I don't know what to say. But thank you nonetheless," he stood and turned to head out, "Wait, I get the feeling that you might've misunderstood me. I don't want to break up, I just want more time to think about all of this. A week is all I need, then I'll call you." He was star struck, he dared to hope she was gonna take him back. He nodded with a hopeful smile and walked out backward.

"A week is perfect, take your time."

Y/n sat at her dinner table, her heart still beating fast at Genji's surprise visit. She felt so embarrassed, thinking about her dream, and him being there. Her blood inflamed and she shivered, rubbing the space between her eyebrows. At that moment, the door open to Mao Li.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back," she responded. Mao Li carried a box and a cup holder with two drinks in them.

"You really took your time," she said a little bitterly, standing from her seat to help her friend.

"Yeah, there was uh… a big line, around the block. Whew," she set the food down and started opening the box.

"Why didn't you just go to the one a station away?"

"Too much trouble, I was already in line and a good distance from the counter," she set the cake down, bringing out hot chocolate for Y/n. Her friend finally noticed Y/n's tame attitude.

"Something happened?"

"Genji was just here," she spoke in a small voice, feeling as if his visit wasn't real, to begin with. Mao Li wasn't shocked but tried her best to seem so.

"Oh wow, and what did he come to say?" Decent attempt.

"He wants me to decide on what happens next in our relationship," she sighed, Mao Li nodded in agreement.

"That's very generous of him," she added. Y/n dumped her head in her hands, exhausted from the revelations she had to make.

At the Overwatch headquarters, Zenyatta sat in an empty lounge. On power saving mode as he meditated. Genji approached his master carefully, so as not to disturb him.

"Genji, you seem in a better mood," he spoke but stayed in the same position. Genji sat on his knees behind his master, a faint blush growing on him.

"I just saw Y/n," he responded. Zenyatta shifted out of his concentration and turned to speak to his student.

"I take it things went well?"

"We're not back together, but she said she was gonna think about it," he answered, a little embarrassed. He was already overjoyed that she had heard him out, even more so that she wasn't as angry as the last time he tried to talk to her. He thought back to when she had told him she didn't want to break up. His master made a grunting sound to regain Genji's attention.

"Genji, don't get ahead of yourself. She is still thinking about the situation," he reminded him. Genji nodded, but his joy didn't waver.

"I am sorry to be very frank, but I know how much she means to you," he explained with earnest, his student nodded, "By the way, have you spoken to her about your past?" Genji froze, eyes becoming wide. Zenyatta made a sound to mean an exhausted exhale.

"Why not, Genji?"

"I never thought about bringing that stuff up…" he answered and Zenyatta thought it was too naive of him. He made a sound to mean he was sighing, and patted Genji, ordering him to take his free time to meditate.

An omnic walking about the streets at night was not an uncommon sight in Nerima. The uncommon part was that the omnic was one of the Shambali monks. Zenyatta took every odd look that went his way with a grain of salt. Genji had once given him Y/n's address in case of an emergency. Zenyatta always took it to mean in case the team needed Genji for a last minute mission, but not for this. At her door, he did a quick check to make sure this was her apartment. He shook off any last worry and knocked. The answer wasn't quick, but when the door did open, he was washed with relief. Standing at the doorway was a shocked Y/n, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. t.

"Sorry to intrude, I hope you aren't busy," he spoke first. She closed her mouth quickly and shook her head, stepping to the side to let the omnic through. Inside, he took note of the apartment. She seemed to be doing well.

"Did… did Geni send you?" she asked finally, he turned to face her clasping his hands together.

"No, I came of my own accord," he looked over to the couch, "may I sit?"

"Of course," Y/n was shocked that he needed to ask, joining him on the sofa.

"Firstly, I wanted to know how you're doing? At the hospital, I couldn't check up on you much. I hope you've been meditating as I instructed." Y/n pouted and shyly looked away from him.

"Truth is, I've been struggling with that," he nodded, "especially right now, I don't know if Genji's told you anything of what's been going on, but… I have a lot on my mind." He nodded again.

"Yes, he's told me of the situation between you two. That's actually the second thing I wanted to discuss with you." Y/n straightened her back taking in a deep breath of air.

"It isn't my place to tell you of his past, you'll have to ask him about that yourself. However, I feel it's necessary that you know the type of man he used to be," she raised an eyebrow, he continued, "I don't know how much he's told you about his accident, but before those events took place, he was the type of man to 'look for trouble' as he put it. He's told me a lot about how he used to play with the hearts of others, raising their hopes and expectations only to drop the person once someone new came along." She had her lips pursed.

"How is this making me feel better?" she asked, a gloom overcoming her.

"Because it's important you know that when I tell you the next part. After his incident, and training under me, he told me how he didn't like coming back here to Japan. He said that it was a place full of bad memories and seeping with his bad decisions. However, one day, a few years back, he came to me with a change in him. It was very small, but being with him for so many years, I could tell something had happened. After a while, and after Winston sent out that recall, Genji decided to head back to Japan. I thought that he perhaps had something that he had to settle with his past. He spent a few days here and returned to the monastery with a wide grin. That time, I did ask him what it was that brought such a large change in him. He only told me that he had run into someone he never thought he'd see again. When Hanzo- his brother- joined the Overwatch team, I thought I put two and two together and thought Genji was talking about his brother that time. A year after, and he leaves again, saying it was important that he returned to Japan again. He left hesitantly, but I made sure to remind him to take his demons one at a time. Low and behold, he comes back a month later with news of you. Then I met you and I realized, at last, it was you. Despite his uneasiness with his own home country, you were the driving force that brought him back each time. Y/n, you are not like his affairs from his past, you are someone important that is helping him change. In subtle ways, maybe, but nonetheless, you are what has been able to help him return here and settle his torment over his past. I'm not asking you to take him back for that reason alone, by all means, you do- as you should- have the right to decide what Genji means to you. I tell you this because I know Genji very well, he is my student, and I know when a change has happened within him, and those changes in him have pushed him away from his past. I vouch for his behavior, he won't do anything as he did again. If you do take him back, it'll only drive it more into him, that he is no longer that man. The man who broke a heart without batting an eyelash. He's changed, because of _and_ for you. Understand that Y/n and find your answer." She couldn't help her pout, not from any negative emotion. The opposite in fact. She felt happy to know that but already knew there was more to think about and consider.

"Thank you Master Zenyatta-"

"Please, Zenyatta is enough," he answered with a lifted hand. She smiled and gave him an awkward high five.

"Is there a way to keep in touch with you?" she asked, a hopeful gaze in her eyes.

"Omnics don't require numbers, we are programmed with the capabilities to interact with the use of the web," she gave him a puzzled look, "an e-mail address child." She hopped backward and reached for her phone. He took it from her hand and held it to his forehead. She decided it was probably how infrared worked for him. After a moment, he returned it and she looked through it to find his contact information.

"I'll keep in touch," she smiled to him, "and… can you keep this just between us? Until I'm ready to speak to him, then you can tell him about what we talked about?" He nodded and held out a hand. She took it and he clasped it with his other.

"I wish you luck," he hummed. She led him back to the door, while he gave her tips for her meditations. Outside, Mao Li approached the apartment, astonished at the sight of an omnic leaving the apartment. Seeing Y/n, she came close to speak.

"Who's the omnic?" she asked, intrigued.

"He's Genji's master," she answered, heading back inside.

"He has a master? For what?'"

"I think it's like a life coach thing. He told me he helped Genji out after his accident," she answered, taking a seat on the dining table.

"Did Genji send him?"

"Apparently not," she rested her cheek on her good hand, feeling tired.

Morning came in a hurry at the Overwatch headquarters as the team learned that one of their teammates was missing. They awoke to find their doctor, Angela Ziegler, missing.

Her things were still in their usual place. A note was left on her made bed. A few of her clothes were gone and so was her passport, but most shocking of all was her missing pistol.

"She had to have been kidnapped," Lena concluded with worry.

"And she asked her kidnapper if she could take her clothes and make her bed before leaving? Especially without putting a fight?" he rebutted, silencing Lena. He turned to Genji and Zenyatta.

"I need to speak with you," he spoke in a low voice, "alone." He gave a somewhat apologetic glance to Zenyatta, who only backed away, taking the chance to send a message to Y/n.

"I don't know the specifics of what happened in China between you, her and your lady friend, but I have a guess that Angela's disappearance is a result of that." Genji looked away, with his eyes only, he didn't want to seem disrespectful. He was glad his visor could hide his shame.

"You can leave the task of retrieving her to me," he answered.

"You won't go alone, we'll get those that are readily available to search the airports," he said, opening up the channels on his comm piece.

"You won't have to," spoke Zenyatta, turning to the others with the note, "the ink on this note is still tacky, meaning," he turned to his student. It took a moment, but he was able to get what Zenyatta was meaning.

"She hasn't left the city," he headed for the door, stopped by Lena's quick flash.

"I'll do a check on the perimeter, you check the surrounding streets," she exclaimed as she headed out. Genji took this as a race and was at her heels in a millisecond. Winston and Zenyatta sighed, rubbing their foreheads.

In another hour, the two were backed up by Overwatch agents sent by Winston to help in the search of Angela.

At Y/n's apartment, Mao Li was getting ready to work. As much as she wished to have more of her vacation, she needed money.

"Why can't you just ask for another week?" Y/n begged, tugging on her sleeve. In the last days, she had gotten her sling removed, though her arm was still healing in a cast.

"Because, Y/n, I need money. The food you've been enjoying gleefully hasn't been coming from a magic bag, you know." She fixed the collar of her blouse and smoothed out her hair.

"Why not just buy it with my money?"

"You serious? You've been gone for more than a month, your account will be sapped dry by the end of the week," she answered a little more grumpy than she intended, but going to work wasn't always a joyous occasion. Y/n sighed in defeat, retreating to her nest on the couch. Mao Li gathered her things and headed to the door.

"Alright, I'm leaving, make your own food or just order," she spoke out before shutting the door. Y/n slumped further into the couch, falling to one side, her phone held up. She pondered over the message she had gotten from Zenyatta, telling her about Angela's sudden disappearance and the team's conclusion that it was either a kidnapping or a result of the events from the last month. She sighed, covering her eyes. She felt horrible, her stomach knotting itself at every thought of this poor woman's guilt. She assumed it was guilt. It didn't feel right to say otherwise.

The night came in a cold sweep. While most of the other agents had returned to the headquarters for a quick break, Genji continued his search through the city. He had decided to take to the roofs, as he would get a better peripheral. However, he still wasn't able to find her. Despite the cheery mood he had displayed earlier in the day, he was very much worried about her.

" _Genji, what're your coordinates?"_ Winston asked through the comm. Genji took a look around.

"500 meters from HQ," he reported, "why, what's wrong?"

" _We found her,"_ she replied in a sullen tone, " _you should go talk to her. I'll send you her coordinates."_ In a matter of seconds, there was a twinkling sound on his wrist. He brought it close to face, giving it a light shine as a hologram image appeared. It was a triangulation of him, the headquarters and her supposed coordinates. He shook his wrist again and followed the path that he had seen in the hologram. He was led to a bus stop next to an industrial neighborhood. She was sitting on the curb, her head tucked into her knees, her hands folded over. She was in a long, green, puffy jacket, a tote bag next to her. As he approached, the first snow fell on her shoulders.

"Angela?" he called out. She jumped from her hiding place, facing Genji. Her cheeks and nose were red as tomatoes, her eyes watery. He knelt on one knee in front of her and her gloom grew.

"What do you want, Genji?" she asked after shaking off her initial reaction. He held his hand out, resting it on his knee as he knew she wasn't going to take it right away.

"I'm here to take you back to the headquarters," he replied simply. She bit her lower lip, her pessimism returning.

"I can't go back Genji, not after everything that's happened. I thought about asking for a transfer, but the team is still so small. They wouldn't let me go. I just didn't know how I could face you after she left you." She tucked her had back into her knees. He rested his hand over hers, giving it a small shake.

"We haven't broken up yet, at least not according to her. And…" he removed his visor and mask, "You're not to blame for anything that happened. It's all my fault. I knew where things were going, and I didn't stop them. I had all the means to stop, but I didn't and I let things go on as they did."

"But I'm the one that was drunk and pulled you in and…" she began to cry, hot tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Angela, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sure you were well aware of my sentiments towards you, and thankfully I never drove them to anything else, because what matters most to me now is your guidance and friendship." Using his strength, he pulled her up to his back and ran back to the headquarters.

Mao Li returned to the apartment around the same time, feeling like her ankles were swollen. She rolled her shoulders as she entered the flat.

"I'm back," she called out, dumping her jacket and shoes at the entrance. Y/n sat at the couch with her phone in hand. Mao noticed the message that had gone out of her phone.

"Who were you texting?" she asked as she squeezed her hair softly. The snowfall she had caught was dampening in her hair. Y/n took a moment before answering.

"It was Genji's master," she finally answered. Mao Li was in the bathroom grabbing a towel for her hair.

"Ah, the omnic," she deduced, "what news does he bring?"

"Someone from their team went missing in the morning, and they only just found her," she answered, then she looked back to her phone, "I've decided."

"On what?" her friend was in the kitchen now.

"I'm going to ask him to come over tomorrow," she was determined. Mao Li gave her a surprised look.

"Well, then, I guess this is as good time as any," she sat next to her and kept eyesight with her, "I spoke to Genji about that- ack, I forget his name… the… that fiance of yours from a few years back- I told Genji about him. I hope you understand why." Y/n puckered her lips and squinted her eyes, letting out an exasperated breath.

"You told him about Aidan?!For what?!" Her shoulders were raised and her hands were bony fists.

"Well, come on, he's the only other guy that's cheated on you that you took your time deciding whether or not to break up with! Don't you remember how long it took you to cancel the wedding and move out?"

"Yeah, because those things take time to handle! He let me stay at his house while I looked for a new place! He stayed at a hotel!" The blood in Mao Li's face drained as realization dawned on her.

"Ohh… you see, that makes more sense than how I pictured it," she rested a finger on her chin. Y/n slapped her eyes, curling into a ball.

"Can't believe you told him all that stuff! _Genji's_ the only person I've had to think things through! No wonder he was so easy on the time limit!" She groaned into her lap, feeling a cough come though. She rubbed her eyes, now feeling the effect of hitting yourself with a cast on one hand.

"Ah, whatever! I've already decided on seeing him tomorrow! I'll just clear the misunderstanding then," she slumped into the couch, Mao Li joining her.

"I'm sooorry," she apologized in a small voice. Y/n drove her arm around Mao Li's shoulder and patted her.

Zenyatta stood in his private lounge overlooking the city through the large bay window. He thought carefully over how to tell Genji about Y/n. He heard the horn signaling their arrival and made his way over to the entrance. Lena, Winston, and Brigitte were already at the doors greeting them, helping Genji pull Angela off his back. Zenyatta sent orbs of harmony their way to help with the cold.

"We were so worried Angie!" cried Lena, bringing her into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll be okay now," she glanced over to Genji with a small smile. He returned it before moving to give her some space.

"Genji, you should dry yourself before you catch a cold," Zenyatta offered, signaling him to follow. Genji obeyed. They headed upstairs; before Zenyatta decided to speak of anything, he let Genji change out of his slick armor and into something warm.

"I see you and Angela have worked out your issues?"

"Yes, it was difficult to bring the words out, but I got through it, somehow," he answered, using a hand towel to dry off his hair.

"I have something important to tell you Genji," Genji turned to give his full attention, "I visited Y/n a few days ago and I spoke to her about your past." Genji stood up suddenly, unsure of how to act next as the orb that still surrounded him kept him in a calm state. Zenyatta lifted his hands to the cyborg's shoulders, pushing him back down to sit.

"I didn't tell her much, only what I deemed important for her to understand your rehabilitation. We also exchanged emails and I told her about Angela's sudden disappearance and return. Just now, before you arrived, she asked me to send you her way." He stood back up again, ready to run for the nearest exit. Zenyatta stopped him with an orb of discord. The cyborg fell forward on his hands and knees.

"Master, I have to see her, this is important!" he struggled. However, Zenyatta didn't remove the orb.

"Genji, she wants to speak with you _tomorrow_. Besides from that, it's already very late, she should probably be asleep by now."

"It's only ten," he stretched out his hand to crawl forward, scrunching his face, "she usually doesn't go to sleep until midnight!" He let out a gasp, heaving in every breath as if something was over his chest.

"We'll talk about your inappropriate eavesdropping later, but for now, you should wait, she wants to meet tomorrow and if you really care about her, you'll respect her wishes." He was about to remove the orb before Genji spoke in an exasperated voice.

"But what if right now she wants to take me back and she changes her mind tomorrow?" his voice was shaky with a small sound of urgency. Before removing the orb, Zenyatta pressed his foot down on the small of his back.

"No." He dropped to the ground with a loud thud heard underneath.

Morning came at Y/n's apartment. Like the routine from the day before, Mao Li got dressed for work and Y/n begged her to stay. Though they both knew it was an empty plea. Genji was supposed to see her that day. Her heart beat faster at the thought of having to confront him. Mao Li headed to the door with a promise to come back after work. Left alone, she waited carefully. She kept the volume on her t.v low. Her gaze was at the window, glancing every now and again to the door. She let out a sigh, dropping to the length of the sofa, resting her arm over her eyes. At the sudden sound of floorboards settling, she jumped up to a sitting position, listening to the quiet air.

 _Knock_. She fluttered her eyes open, lazily rising from her sprawled position on the sofa. Raising her head, she looked at the door and heard another knock. She rubbed her casted arm as it hurt when it was hanging out while she was asleep.

"Coming!" she called out, patting her hair down. Unlike the days before, she had taken an effort to get ready to see Genji. She felt a twinge of disappointment that he wasn't going to be the first one- asides from Mao Li, who helped her choose an outfit- to see her in this getup. As she opened the door, on the other side stood Genji. Her cheeks flared and her outfit suddenly felt tighter around her.

"You came," she said in a small voice. He was wearing a simple black hoodie, slightly opened to show the tight fitting shirt underneath. His scarf hung around his shoulders. His mouth was slightly agape, taking in every inch of her displayed in front of him. She felt embarrassed and the sudden flare of her cheeks. She cleared her throat, pulling him out of his daze. He shook his head meeting her eyes as she took a step back. Once inside, he removed his scarf, resting it on a chair. She led him to the living room, motioning for him to sit. He waited for her to sit first, so he could sit close to her.

"Thanks for coming over, Genji," she began, "I heard what happened with Dr. Ziegler, I hope she's okay." He nodded.

"She's doing fine, I… I found her yesterday and we talked about what happened." She gulped down her comment and sat back into a comfortable position.

"Thinking back, I should've known you couldn't have easily forgotten someone like her. She saved you and helped you in your recovery. It makes sense that you hold her so close... However that may be, I can't ever forgive you for what you _both_ did, knowing what you two were getting into," he stood frozen his face paling, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, let me finish. I'm willing to get past all of that, if not because I think I can hope to make this relationship work again, then because I have the confidence of regaining your heart. That being said, I want to break up," he moved back a little, a frown growing on him, "Not because of what happened, but because I want you to choose who you want to be with. Either me or her or neither. Because I'd rather see you smile with the person you love than to keep you on a leash stuck to me and unhappy. That doesn't mean I'm gonna give you up so easily, though." She reached for his hands that were beginning to ball up into fists. She caressed his knuckles until he loosened them and she was able to intertwine them. Her actions brought him back.

"Don't misunderstand, I'll be fine if you choose her, but I'm not gonna make it easy for you to forget me." She squeezed his hand, determination filling every fiber within her. He gently pulled their entwined hands to his chest, loosening one to place it on her back and pull them closer. Caressing her jaw with his thumb.

"There's nothing to choose, there's only you for me." Her eyes widened, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. A smile formed on both their faces as he brought their foreheads together. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried you didn't want to ever see me again," he said before pulling her into a full embrace, leaning into a passionate kiss. Her hands lingered on his pecs before gliding to the inside of his jacket. She pressed herself against him, placing one leg in between his. Her heart was beating loud and growing faster, she could feel the push in her chest; it wanted to burst. He gently pushed her back into the couch, releasing from the kiss and rounding to her neck and ears. She let out a gasp, holding onto his shoulders.

"I love you, Y/n," he whispered, tickling her earlobe, "you don't know how scared I was, how I wanted to hold you like this again." She felt a heat growing where he kissed and nibbled.

"I love you more," she replied, which brought a pinch onto her shoulder as he pulled and sucked on her skin. She let out gasps, running her fingers through his hair, balling what she had into a fist and pulling him closer. He growled, lifting himself and her bottom half. He readjusted them so that his hips were in between her legs and his arms steadying him on each side of her. She wrapped her legs around him.

"I promise I won't cough," she teased as he lifted her shirt. He chuckled into her neck, getting sweeter gasps from her. He paused at her bra, gliding his hands over her breasts.

"What was your first time like?" he asked suddenly. Y/n looked up from her flushed state, dumbfounded at his question. Her eyebrows furrowed as her expression was washed with worry.

"Why?" she let out, almost choking on a cry.

"Because," he leaned down to the valley of her tits, taking in her scent, "I want you to forget them. All of those that have hurt you before, I want to be the last one to ever make you cry." His voice was needy, his hands moving underneath her bra to hold her nipples. Her cheeks were rosy, eyes watery and head spinning. He was so close to where her heart was breaking her ribcage to escape and feed his hunger for her. She wanted him to, to take it as a sacrifice that she was entirely his. Nothing of what happened mattered anymore, because his answer was clear as day.

Y/n awoke to Genji staring at her. She could tell that he probably didn't notice she was awake, his eyes were roaming on all of her. Even though she felt the warmth of a blanket. His shirt and jacket were off, his pants were on but undone, he had a small smile on. She maneuvered her hands out of the cover of the blanket to hold his cheeks.

"You're still here," she spoke in glee, he leaned in to let her hold him. He brought his hand up to caress her hairline, she pulled herself up to his touch. It was cool under his cyber hand. She realized at that moment that he had gotten it back and wasn't using the prosthetic they had given him. She was glad, this felt more natural. He kissed her cheeks and she let out a breath, lifting herself up, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around her chest. He stood with her.

"Do you wanna eat? Or..?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist, she also missed this feeling.

"What about Yang-san?" he asked, copying her movements and pulling her close. She rested her cheek on his pec, closing her eyes.

"I'll send her a message that you're taking care of me now," she answered. He chuckled and swayed her in his arms before lifting her up. One arm was under her ass and the other in the folds of her knees. She tried pulling the blanket a little more up as it exposed a little more of her chest. Nonetheless, she was smiling like an idiot.

"As a matter of fact, I miss your cooking," he answered, leaving a kiss on her lips, walking them both to the kitchen. He set her down on the countertop, placing a hand on either side of her. They continued to kiss until his insistence on her chest pulled the blanket down to her lap.

"Genji," she gasped as the cool air and his body touched her skin. He moaned, feeling a bulge in his pants.

"Genji," she spoke softly again, gaining his attention for a second before he was at her lips again.

"Sing again... my dove," he whispered between kisses. She began giggling, instigating more needy kisses and small bites on her. Unable to take any more, he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, perusing to her nether. Once in between her folds, she gasped and let out a long breath as he kissed with the lips of her pussy. Like a charm on her, she rested her head on the wall, wrapping her legs around his shoulders. His tongue made motions to enter her, teasing for what she really wanted. They were not very surprised at how easily they wanted to keep having sex, it'd been a month since the last time. Their previous attempts ending in coughs and heartbreak. She was a little scared this was another dream. His bites and pinches felt so real, then again, the sensation from her previous wet dream did as well. She jumped out of her thoughts at the sensation of his tongue finally entering her folds and licking the walls inside of her.

"So good, so good," she repeated, patting his head as affirmation. With her legs, she pulled him closer, helping in his successful attempts at her fruition.

"I had… a dream like this…" she spoke carefully, her voice only able to bring out gasps. He paused for a moment before the nudge from her legs got him to continue.

"It was on the day you…ah… when you came over," her breathing picked up, "I was so embarrassed when I saw you. All I could think of was you in my dreams, holding me in your arms… ah… You don't know how badly I wanted this," his pace quickened, "how badly… how badly I wanted you- ah!" She folded forwards, holding onto his hair. She was so close, she could feel it, the heat rising the ground spinning. He didn't want to stop, he craved the sweetness of her climax. She repeated his name in encouragement, she knew he would love to hear it after so long not saying it, especially in the voice she heard herself in. She came. He pulled her hips forward as she cried out, no longer able to take the stiffness in his pants.

"I was worried you were gonna ask me for more time," he spoke. She was sitting on his lap, in her underwear and a white tank top. She had the bridge of her nose resting on his temple as he fed them both. It was only porridge but that didn't mean they weren't enjoying it.

"Why?" she asked, resting her hand on his neck, caressing his jawline. How she wished she could bite him the way he had her. Earlier, after their round in the kitchen, she had gone to change and saw in her mirror the many marks on her. She had first thought they were all random, but seeing them herself in a good light, she could see that he'd been careful about where to leave them. They were in places that could be hidden by the position of her head and a few on her shoulder were too far from her neck to be seen with a normal shirt. The only ones that would show up her along her collarbone. They were only two so there was no need for her to freak over it. Besides, she liked to show off her hickeys sometimes. It would be especially funny when Mao Li saw her again and saw the hickeys. Aside from the ones on her upper half, all others were sporadic over her waist, stomach, and thighs. Her thoughts were interrupted by his continuation.

"Yang-san told me about your fiance, er… ex-fiance," he said, leaving the spoon to hold her thigh. He noticed since earlier that it was less bony as he had originally thought. Before on the couch, he had been only slightly hesitant at laying on top of her as he thought she would snap under pressure. Her ribs still protruded and if he pressed hard enough, he could feel her hip bone, but she hadn't shown any signs of pain so he took it to mean she was fine, as long as he didn't push too hard.

"Oh, him…" she answered solemnly, she let out a little laugh, "she kinda got the story wrong, I didn't take a month to think about what to do, it was to finish with everything and move out. I was a college student living away from my family after all." He looked at her with stars in his eyes. Then, he planted his face in her chest, repeating, "I love you, I love you." She giggled, thinking how much of little kid he was. He began to kiss the valley of her breast, reaching to slide her tank down her shoulder and letting her breast out. She had decided earlier not to put a bra on. She moaned as he nibbled on an exposed breast, twirling the nub of the other over the fabric. He stood then, still holding her and bending her over the table. She moved the plate of cold porridge aside. She admitted to herself that she was still wet, and his erection was coming back. He didn't pull her panties down, only moving the flap aside to fit his dick in.

"Agh, fuck," she cursed, feeling the push forward, her insides expanding to compensate for his large size. He repeated is endearments from earlier as he pushed her chest down. Gently, of course. He leaned forward, sizing up her body and began to roll his hips, pushing his member inwards. One hand held her hips to the edge so it could be easier to mush in. He used the edge of the table as friction for the front of her sex and began marking her shoulder blade.

"Genji," she moaned out, he didn't stop despite her constant calls. Finally, she lifted herself up with whatever strength she had in her arms, calling out his name again. He stopped, ready to listen.

"I wanna do it too," she whined, "I wanna bite you, too." His lips curled as his left hand moved up to her lips. He had to compensate for this stretching by letting her down the table a little more and lifting both their bodies so she could get a good mark on his forearm.

"I'm all yours," he whispered to the small of her back. She licked her lips before grazing his skin. Taking in his scent, she squeezed down on Genji's member. He cried out in pleasure and pain and began to move forward. Using her whole mouth, she closed her teeth near his wrist. Another cry and she began suckling, tasting a trickle of blood. When finished, she licked his wound and continued up his arm. The kitchen echoed with the sound of his moans, his pace increasing as he chased that beautiful climax for the two. Coming, he leaned forward, pushing her against the table 'til she released his arm with a pop.

They laid in her bed, the sunset shining orange in the room. She rested her head on his collar, his arm wrapped around her; pulling her to a more comfortable state. Too comfortable, she thought as she struggled to keep herself awake. She wanted to take all of him in, believing this was another dream. Though try as she may, she couldn't fully convince herself that this was all real. So very real.

"I missed you," she said, he smiled. She missed that too; his beautiful smile, the way his body bounced underneath her when he chuckled. My, how she missed him.

"I missed you more," he replied, kissing the top of her head. She missed that too.


End file.
